Back in my life
by Countrygirl5
Summary: Derek Hale left Glen Oak and the Camdens behind him 5 years ago. What happens when the girl he loved then comes back into his life? Will be Derek/Ruthie crossover with 7th Heaven but mostly focuses on life in Beacon Hills
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I'm really nervous about it. I've been reading fanfiction for awhile now and decided to try my hand at writing. I thought it would be fun to do a Teen Wolf/7th Heaven crossover, but we'll see how it goes hahah I'm a huge Teen Wolf fan and I miss 7th Heaven. As you can guess I was a huge fan of the Martin/Ruthie storyline that sadly did not play out like I would have liked. It's okay though because I can play it out on here for fun. If anyone has ideas or anything, feedback is greatly appreciated. I have an idea of how the story will play out, but suggestions are always welcome. :)**

**This story is set 5 years after Martin/Derek leaves Glen Oak. It picks up after Season 2 of Teen Wolf. Martin/Derek never got Sandy pregnant and he left Glen Oak the summer after graduating high school. Derek is now 23 and Ruthie is 21. Derek and Ruthie will be portrayed slightly different from how their characters are on the show.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf or 7th Heaven. If I did, Martin and Ruthie would have ended up together :)**

Ch. 1

Derek Hale woke in a cold sweat with his heart pounding. He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about, but he knew Ruthie Camden was involved. He hadn't thought of the Camden's, especially Ruthie, for a long time. Or rather he tried not to. It's not that he didn't want to think of them, it was just that it hurt to think of _her_. The girl he left behind, the one he loved. The family that had taken him in when he needed a home and the family that had no clue about the truth of who he was, not even his real name. Five years ago Derek, who was known as Martin then, was living in Glen Oak hiding his true identity from a family he had come to care about. But he couldn't hide it from everyone. Ruthie was always the sneaky one of the family, able to overhear conversations and know things about the other Camden siblings before anyone else did. And it was the same with Derek. Ruthie found out about Derek being a werewolf. It all started with her overhearing his phone conversation and learning about the death of his sister. It ended with him chasing her down to the park that night and him skipping town soon after.

-flashback-

Ruthie had gone upstairs to the garage apartment to check on Martin and let him know dinner was ready. Even after all this time, her feelings for him weren't going away. She tried moving on but it wasn't working. She always came back to him like a magnet. She could hear him talking on the phone with his back to her so she turned to leave when something he said made her freeze in place.

"What do you mean she's dead?" He whispered. "How?"

It was quiet while he listened on the other end. Ruthie watched as his shoulders sagged and he ran his hand through his hair. Her heart broke hearing the emotion in his voice and she wondered who had died, praying that it wasn't his father.

"I can't tell you where I am, but I'll be back in town soon. Just give me a few days to take care of some things and I'll call you when I'm on the way. We're going to destroy these hunters," he said. "I'm really glad your ok uncle Peter," she heard him whisper. Ruthie went from sad and disappointed at hearing Martin say he was leaving to scared and confused at hearing him say he was going to hurt people. That wasn't the Martin Ruthie knew at all.

"No, of course no one here knows I'm a werewolf!" He said quickly to the other person. She found herself wondering who this Peter was on the other end and then quickly realized what Martin had said.

_A_ _werewolf_, she thought. _That's just not possible. Werewolves aren't real_.

Before Ruthie could turn to leave Lucy came in, and not having heard Martin's phone call, told them to hurry up. Martin turned around quickly and saw Ruthie just standing there staring at him. She tried to say something, anything, but couldn't. She just shook her head at him and ran downstairs and out of the backyard towards the park.

"Ruthie, wait! Ruthie!" Martin yelled, hanging up his phone and going after her. "Stop!"

"Why? So you can lie to me some more?" She yelled back at him. She hurriedly tried to get away from him but he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her gently back to him.

"I never meant to lie to you Ruthie," he said. "I just didn't know how to tell you the truth or anyone for that matter."

"Tell us what? That your 'family' isn't exactly your family. That you've been lying to me and my entire family about who you are since the day we met!" She shouted at him. "Who are you?" Ruthie screamed at him, furiously wiping at the tears streaming down her face.

"I never wanted to hurt you or your family. When we met I had just gone into hiding. I gave myself a background story and a fake name to get away from some bad people that wanted to hurt me. I need you to understand, I never meant to hurt anyone, especially you Ruthie" Derek begged her to see that he was being genuine. "My real name is Derek Hale and I'm from a town called Beacon Hills. My family... is different. Was different. Before I came here, everyone in my family was murdered except my older sister, Laura and I. My uncle Peter has been in a hospital for years, but was recently released after waking from a catatonic state. That was him you heard me talking to on the phone. We've been keeping in touch about things going on in the town. He was calling to let me know that my sister was killed." Ruthie's heart broke for the boy in front of her. For the life he's led and all the loss he's experienced. "But now I need to leave, I need to go back," he was saying, looking away from her so she wouldn't see the emotions playing out on his face. If she did she would see the pain and anger he felt. More importantly, he was afraid for her to see that he was lost, because now he realized he didn't belong anywhere and never really had. He didn't belong here in Glen Oak or back in Beacon Hills. Derek Hale didn't have a place to call home anymore.

"What are you?" She whispered, still letting him hold her close. Above all else, Ruthie knew that Martin, or Derek as that was his real name, would never hurt her.

"You're not going to believe me and your going to think I'm crazy but I can prove it to you," he told her. He looked straight into her eyes as he told her the truth about himself. "I'm a werewolf. And I come from a family of werewolves." He let his eyes glow blue and held up one of his hands to show her his claws. He watched as her face showed her fear and he hated it! He hated that she was scared of him. Hated that it was him that put that look in her eyes, because for a long time now all he's ever wanted is to protect her and be with her. Yet here he was scaring her and realizing that this is probably the last time he'll ever see her.

"How is this possible?" Ruthie said quietly, more to herself than to him. "This isn't real."

Derek took Ruthie's hand and laid it over his beating heart. She could feel the planes of his chest through his thin gray shirt he had on. She couldn't pull her hand away as she blushed, her body betraying her for the attraction she felt towards him. Derek couldn't help the small smile that graced his face as he saw her cheeks slightly redden at their contact.

"This is real," he told her as he held her hand over his heart, loving the feeling of touching her. "I'm real Ruthie. And I care about you a lot. And your family. But I have to go and I don't think I'll ever be coming back. I need you to do something for me though," he said.

"What?" Ruthie whispered quietly looking down at the ground. She didn't want Derek to see her crying.

He gently tilted Ruthie's face up until their eyes met. "I need you to tell everyone that I left town and that I needed to get away for awhile. If they ask more than that, tell them that's all you know. I know how they can be," he said, smiling a bit thinking about the Camdens. "And I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about my being a werewolf," he said.

Ruthie scoffed at hearing this. "Who would believe me anyway?" She asked him. "People would think I was crazy."

"Most people, probably. But other people might take you seriously and come looking for me," he told her. "I need you to promise me, Ruthie."

She looked in his eyes, seeing the sadness he felt written on his face. "I promise," she said. "I'll never say anything about this or about you." Relief flooded through him at her promise, but was quickly replaced with despair and sorrow at her next remark. "And I'll never think of you again Derek," she said, addressing him by his real name as if it was a curse word.

Derek flinched at hearing her icy tone, but knew it was expected. After all, this was the girl who he was closer to than anyone else on the planet. Who, besides the whole being a werewolf and not knowing the truth about his family, knew everything about him down to his favorite color. He hated that they were ending things like this, but Derek knew it was time to leave. _So much for the few days of saying goodbye to the Camdens_ he thought.

"I have to go," he told her, finally dropping her hand and letting her go. Taking a few steps away from her he turned to leave. He looked back at her one more time to see her standing there watching him. "Goodbye Ruthie," he said and continued to leave the park.

-end flashback-

Derek hadn't thought about that night in a long time. It was always so painful to relive his final moments with Ruthie, knowing that he wanted so much more with her. He had made sure to circle back around that night and follow her to make sure she got home safely. Once he saw that she went inside he took off for the train station and boarded the first train that would take him back to Beacon Hills.

Five years later and he's still here, taking care of his pack that he considers family and protecting the people of the town from the supernatural. Slowly Derek's dream was coming back to him and he realized why he woke up in a panic. He dreamed Ruthie was in trouble with hunters. But it was just a dream, Lydia is the psychic in the pack. She's the one that gets all the weird feelings about things happening beforehand.

_That's all it was, just a dream. Ruthie's fine, she's safe_. Derek's mind was not going to shut off after this. He laid awake for the rest of the night with thoughts of the brown eyed brunette he left behind haunting his thoughts.

**What do you think? Should I continue or not? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

Ch. 2

"Derek, food!" Lydia yelled up the stairs. Everyone was already seated at the table waiting for their alpha to make his presence. Boyd and Erica were sitting across from Peter and Isaac talking about their plans for the day.

"Erica and I are planning on going into town later and getting some more supplies for fixing up the house," Boyd was saying.

"Well I'm in," Isaac said. "I need to pick up a few things myself."

"What things Isaac?" Stiles asked, walking into the kitchen with Scott. "A muzzle," he joked. "We all heard you whining during the last full moon," Stiles said, shoving Isaac's arm playfully.

"Actually Stiles I was going to get some rope and a shovel since I'll be burying you in the backyard tonight," Isaac shot back, making everyone laugh.

Stiles was quick to retort, "Yeah you'd be good at that seeing as how you worked in a cemetery for like ever," he said rolling his eyes.

Everyone was laughing and passing around food and coffee that Lydia and Allison had made. Most days you would find the group like this, all together at the Hale house. After Derek had gotten through to Scott that they needed each other they got along better. He and Derek were close now and Derek treated Scott as his second in command. Scott did make the suggestion that with the growing pack they would need more room and so Derek and Peter decided the best place for everyone would be the Hale house. It had to be fixed up first. They'd been working on it for months and had just moved in a few weeks ago. The only people who didn't live at the house were Scott, Stiles, and Lydia. Boyd, Isaac, and Erica lived there with Peter and Derek who knew the teens had nowhere else to go. Everyone had been taking turns running into town to grab supplies and other things they needed to fix the house.

"Morning sourwolf," Stiles chimed when he saw Derek coming in the kitchen. "Dude you look like hell. Did the monsters under your bed keep you up, because I specifically told them to only party when you're out of the room."

Scott and Isaac, who had been taking sips from their drinks, both choked from laughing. Stiles never knew when to shut up. As Scott looked closer at Derek he did see that Stiles was right however. Their alpha looked exhausted. Scott made a note to ask him what was wrong later, knowing that Derek wouldn't give any explanations now.

"Stiles do you ever just shut up?" Derek growled at him, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down next to his uncle Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes at their antics knowing that it was a usual ritual between these two to antagonize each other. Anyone outside the pack would think that Derek and Stiles hated each other, but in reality they were actually close. Both had lost people they loved and both tried to hide their pain using different methods; Derek through his anger and Stiles through his sarcasm.

"Who's making the run into town today," Derek asked the group, looking around the table at everyone eating.

"Erica and I are," Boyd said, taking a bite out of his bagel. "Isaac said he'll go too," he added.

"Ok good, remember to get some paint for the living room. We need to get that room started seeing as it's the last one that needs to be painted," Derek said. "Also I'm going to go into town and get some more groceries so if anyone needs anything make me a list and I'll pick it up."

"Already done" Lydia said handing Derek a list with a bunch of items on it. "Also, I'm going to go with you because there's no way you'll have the patience to get all this," she said with a small smile.

"Alright fine, but be ready in 40 minutes," he told her sternly before heading upstairs to shower.

"Is it just me or does he seem off to you guys," Scott asked the group once Derek was out of earshot.

"You mean more off than usual," Stiles dead panned, earning a smack to the back of the head from Lydia who was next to him.

"What the hell," Stiles exclaimed, glaring slightly at the red head who he was crazy about. Since Jackson left to live in London Lydia and him had grown closer.

"You know what that was for," was all she said before getting up to go get ready. "Oh and Stiles, your on kitchen duty this morning," before turning and walking upstairs with a smug smile on her face.

"Ya ya" Stiles grumbled as he went to the sink and started cleaning. Everyone else retreated into different areas of the house, getting ready for the day or just relaxing.

Later...

"Hey Derek," came Scott from beside him. Derek had been standing out on the porch waiting for Lydia to come down, when Scott decided it would be best to try to talk to him. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. Stiles was right, you didn't look good this morning," he told his alpha.

"I'm fine," Derek said, running a hand through his hair and looking at Scott. And he did feel better. After showering and throwing on a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve thermal he had come outside in the brisk fall air to enjoy a few moments of quiet and to think about her. _God_ _I_ _miss_ _her_ he thought. _What_ _I wouldn't give to see her again._

The only people who knew about Derek's past were Scott, Stiles and Lydia. He never even got a chance to tell his sister, Laura. Derek had never told her about where he was and who he was with before she had been killed. Then there was the whole fiasco of Scott being bitten and finding out his uncle was alive and behind it and it really threw him. Peter and Scott were better now that time had passed and Peter had explained about biting Scott out of fear of the hunters who attacked Laura. He explained that if the hunters came back he wanted help to fight them off and came across Scott and Stiles in the woods that night. Scott, having made peace with this awhile ago, was more open and friendly with Peter and even understood his reasoning to a certain extent. He also thought Peter just didn't want to be alone since Derek was gone during this time. Plus Scott couldn't complain, he actually did enjoy being a werewolf.

"If you miss her, you should go tell her that," Scott was saying. "Isn't it obvious to you?" He asked Derek.

"Isn't what obvious," Derek asked, hating that Scott was making him feel like a child for not understanding.

"Dude she's your mate," Stiles said from behind them having overheard the conversation. "She's who you belong with. Just like Scott and Allison and just like me and Lydia, eventually," he added.

"Dude neither of you are werewolves so the whole mating thing doesn't really work with either of you," Scott said glancing over at him.

"Scott as my best friend it's your job to build me up, to give me hope," he said raising his eyebrows at him. "You know what your doing buddy, your crushing my hope," Stiles said. "Is that what you want to do, crush my hope?"

Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Of course not man, but..." "No buts!" Stiles interrupted. "Lydia and I belong together, I just have to make her see that. I'm going to keep fighting for her. Which is what Derek should have been doing this whole time for Ruthie."

Throughout their little banter the only thought going through Derek's head was 'no'. _She can't be_ Derek thought. But then he remembered how he felt back in Glen Oak when he was with her. How he h_a_ted seeing her with Vincent or how he clenched his fists together whenever his friend Mac would talk about Ruthie. How he always felt better, calmer, when she was close by and how it broke him to see her crying, especially that last night when he knew he really hurt her.

Derek thought about how he hadn't even looked at another girl since coming back to Beacon Hills. How he used his anger at hurting her to help control his werewolf tendencies. The only people who knew his true anchor were Scott, Stiles and Lydia. Everyone thought it was his anger that helped him control the shift, but really it was her. All he had to do was think of her. Those brown eyes that always seemed to light up when she saw him, the way her hair fell down to cover her face when she'd look away from him after being caught staring. Little things about Ruthie suddenly flowed through his mind and he realized with a sudden stirring that Scott and Stiles were right. Ruthie was the one. _She's always been the one _his subconscious said.

"Derek," Lydia suddenly said from the doorway dressed in a short red dress with a black jacket thrown over and leggings to keep her warm. "Are you ready to go?" she asked tapping a black boot on the porch out of impatience.

Turning from Scott and Stiles and nodding his head, he started walking towards his black camaro with Lydia. Getting into the driver's seat he told the guys he would see them later and pulled out of the driveway when Lydia was buckled in.

They drove for a few minutes in silence until Lydia couldn't stand it any longer. "Derek why don't you call her? Or go back and visit her?" She asked him. "We'd be fine for a few days if you wanted to go back to Glen Oak."

Derek sighed and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. "It's not that simple Lydia. I really hurt her. Plus it's been so long I doubt she would want to see me."

"Your probably right," Lydia said, never one to let someone wallow in self pity. "She's probably got a serious boyfriend or is engaged or something. I mean it has been five years."

Derek slammed a fist against the steering wheel in anger. Lydia knew exactly what she was doing. Riling him up until he admitted that he needed to go back for her. Ruthie engaged, Ruthie kissing some guy that wasn't him, holding his hand, having his arms wrapped around her when it should be him holding her and kissing her. All these thoughts were going through his head and all thanks to Lydia.

"Well what about you and Stiles?" Derek shot back. "You guys have been at each other's throats more than usual lately. Hiding something?" He asked slyly, glancing over at her before looking back at the road.

Lydia had to admit over the past few weeks she was getting infuriated with Stiles more and more. And she knew the reason behind it, had known it for awhile now. She cared for him. His quick wit that matched her own, that he could make her smile by being such a goof, the fact that he was one of the only people that knew how smart she really was and praised her for it. He made her feel comfortable being herself and he accepted her- flaws and all. Lydia smiled while saying, "Yes, we have been. It's easier to pretend to be annoyed with him than to admit my true feelings."

"And what are your feelings towards Stiles?" Derek gently asked her.

Lydia looked down at her lap before barely saying above a whisper, "I care about him Derek. I do. And I want to be with him. But I'm scared to tell him. I've never been scared to tell a guy how I feel. How come I can't be honest with Stiles?" she asked him.

"Because he's your mate," Derek said, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "And because you know deep down that it's different with Stiles. That once you accept him there won't ever be anyone else."

"But Stiles and I can't have mates, we aren't werewolves," she stated.

"You know mate is just another word for soulmate, Lyd," he told her, using her nickname to make her smile. "And everyone has a soulmate," he finished with a small smile in her direction.

"Your right," she said feeling better. Knowing she would be talking to Stiles later and feeling giddy and nervous just thinking about it. "Thanks Der," she told him while giving his hand a gentle squeeze back.

"Anytime," he told her as they pulled up to the store. He was happy that at least someone's love life was going to go right and wished once more that he could have Ruthie with him.

Walking into the grocery store Lydia and Derek started walking through the aisles and getting what they would need. They had gathered everything and were walking to one of the checkout lines when Lydia said that they had forgotten syrup. They had ran out and needed more since Lydia and Allison decided on waffles for dinner tonight.

"I'll get it," Derek said walking towards the aisle the syrup was in. Upon getting to the aisle he saw a young woman in a white dress and jean jacket thrown over with brown boots and long brown hair flowing over her back and shielding her face from him. "Excuse me," he said. "I just need to grab some syrup."

"Oh I'm sorry," the woman exclaimed and turned to face him and move out of his way. "Derek," came a soft voice, the woman's hand coming up to touch the base of her throat. "Is it really you?" she asked him.

Her scent hit him like a ton of bricks, the light floral scent that he always loved breathing in when giving her a hug. The scent of her that would wake him in the middle of the night, haunting him of a girl he could only dream about. Looking at her face and seeing her brown eyes lit up the way he remembered seeing them so long ago. "Ruthie," he whispered, quickly grabbing her and pulling her to him in a tight hug without thinking. He felt immense happiness when she wrapped her arms around him just as tight and held him to her. _She's here_ Derek thought. _She's back. And I'm never letting her go again._

**Yay they meet again after all this time! I wonder how they will be with each other and how Ruthie will react around Derek's pack... Ch. 3 to come. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like this next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Ch. 3

"Yes mom, I'm fine," Ruthie reassured her mother for the tenth time that morning. "I got in safely last night but it was so late I didn't want to call the house and wake you or the twins. I'm sorry."

"Well sweetheart I'm just glad you got there okay," said Annie. "Now how is the apartment? Is it in a safe neighborhood? Make sure you go meet some neighbors so if anything happens you have someone to go to for help," her mom said. "Oh and your father wants you to remember that even though your not in Glen Oak anymore you still need to go to Sunday service."

Ruthie adjusted the phone by her ear while opening up a box. "Mom, of course I'm still going to go to church. Remember, dad's a minister, I was raised to be in church on Sunday mornings," she said with a smile. "And yes I'll get out and meet the neighbors, I promise. And the apartment is in a safe area, don't worry so much mom." Ruthie stopped struggling with the box and went to move the blinds and look out the window. She wasn't exactly being honest with her mother, but Annie Camden didn't need to know that. As her mom continued telling her things she should do, Ruthie looked down towards the street and saw a cop car and a taped off scene below. _Definitely won't be telling mom about this_, she thought. As she listened back in to the conversation she heard her mom mention something about the grocery store.

"I'm sorry mom, what was that?" she asked.

"I said, 'Don't forget to go to the grocery store so you have food to eat tonight" Annie repeated.

"I won't," Ruthie said while she laughed silently to herself. Her mom was such a worrier. Ruthie went back to the box and started taking out some plates and bowls. Luckily she had the necessities back from her old apartment in Glen Oak. "Alright mom" she said as her mother was wrapping up the call. "I'll talk to you soon and don't forget to tell everyone I love them."

"I won't dear," said Annie. "Call after your first day of work and let us know how the lessons went."

"I will, love you mom."

"Love you Ruthie," came her mother's reply.

After hanging up the phone Ruthie started organizing all the kitchen stuff how she wanted. About an hour later her stomach started growling. _Well I guess I better make that run to the store_,she thought.

After changing into a cute white dress and putting on her favorite brown boots she grabbed her jean jacket and left. Getting into the car she turned the volume up so she could listen to the radio. A man came on talking about the crime scene that was just outside Ruthie's apartment. "Right out front of the Lighthouse apartment complex where a young man was killed in what appears to be an animal attack. The investigation is still on going, but Sheriff Stilinksi from the Beacon Hills Police Department said his people are covering all leads involving this tragedy."

Ruthie felt bad for the man that had died and said a silent prayer to watch over the man's family and friends who were surely going to be grieving his passing. Switching the station over and letting some music lift her mood, Ruthie pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and headed inside after parking. Walking in after grabbing a shopping cart Ruthie started walking up and down the aisles grabbing items that she could eat. She was choosing what syrup to get when she heard a voice behind her.

"Excuse me, I just need to grab some syrup," she heard.

Ruthie would recognize that voice anywhere. It belonged to the one person she said she'd never think about again. Everyone in the Camden family knew that Ruthie's heart broke the night Martin left. They had tried to get answers from her but all she had told anyone was that he had to leave. She didn't tell them where he went or anything about what they had talked about that night as promised. She also didn't think that when she moved here for a job that she would end up running into him. Who was she kidding, part of the reason she took this job was because of its location. She always hated how they had ended things and she hated herself even more for how she treated him that night.

Turning around she looked at Derek. She saw his polite smile turn into shock as he took her in. "Derek, is it really you?" she asked him, not able to believe it.

"Ruthie," he whispered, before he pulled her into him and held her tightly. She gladly returned his hug and wrapped her arms tightly around him. _He's here. I'm in his arms again_. She hoped he'd never let her go. All too soon to Ruthie he pulled back from her.

"Ruthie what are you doing here?" he asked. "Where are you staying? When did you get here?"

She laughed at his rapid fire questioning of her and to make sure she didn't stand there staring at him, she went back to looking at the syrup. Finally finding the one that her family used at home she grabbed it and put it in her cart before looking back at him.

"I'm here to start a new job," she told him. "I just got into town last night and am getting all moved into my apartment now. But after unpacking for awhile I realized I was starving and had no food so I decided to make a trip to the store and well, here I am," she said laughing a little.

Derek smiled at her and before he could ask where she was staying they heard Lydia's voice behind him. "Derek it's time to go, come on," she said flipping her hair and walking away.

Ruthie looked at the beautiful red headed girl that was walking away from them and her face fell. Luckily Derek, who had turned around at the voice, didn't see before she mustered up a small smile and looked back at him. "Well I better get going," she said softly. "It was nice to see you again Derek." And without waiting for his response she started pushing her cart away from him and tried to get back into her shopping.

"Ruthie wait," Derek said. And just like that he was back with her all those years ago in Glen Oak, chasing her and trying to explain himself. "Please, let me explain."

She stopped and just stared at him. "Derek I don't want to do this, you don't owe me an explanation," she told him dejectedly, looking at the ground.

"Ruthie you need to give me a chance," he begged. "Please just let me talk to you and explain things."

Ruthie thought about it and decided she could put him to work helping her set up some furniture in her new apartment. "Ok, fine. I'll make you a deal. You come help me set up a few things in my apartment and I'll make you lunch and you can explain what's been going on since we last saw each other."

"Deal," he said with a smile. "Let me just make a call really quick and then we can go."

"I'm just going to pay for all my things and then I'll meet you out front," she told him.

He nodded and walked outside to go call Lydia only to see her leaning against the camaro holding out her hand for his keys. "So," she began with a big grin on her face. "Who was she?"

"It's her," Derek said, still unable to believe that Ruthie was actually here.

"Her," Lydia repeated. "Her as in her," she asked him. "The girl you left back in Glen Oak."

"Yes, it's Ruthie."

"What the hell are you doing out here talking to me," she snapped at him. "Go back and talk to her."

"I'm going to," he said. "I came out here to give you the keys so you could drive the car home. Will you tell everyone else I'll be home later?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Hey Derek," she said as he turned to walk away. "I'm happy that she's here. And I'm happy that she makes you happy. Now go get your mate," she said with a wink and a smile.

"You go get yours," he said back as he started to walk towards Ruthie who came out of the store with bags in her cart.

_Oh I plan to _she thought, as she got into the driver's seat of Derek's camaro and pulled out of the parking lot. She watched as Derek helped load Ruthie's groceries into her midnight blue Honda CRV and got in the passenger seat after opening the driver's side door for her. Smiling to herself Lydia's only thought was this girl is going to change things.

**So they're going to talk and hear each other out... maybe. Hope you guys liked this chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those of you that have left comments, I really appreciate hearing that you like the story so far! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! :)**

Ch. 4

The ride back to Ruthie's apartment was silent. It wasn't a weird silence, it was comfortable. Normal, even for the two of them. Back in Glen Oak Derek used to drive Ruthie to and from school. Now sitting in her car and being in her presence again after all those years apart, Derek finally felt like he could relax. Being with her always brought out a calmer side to him. All these years of stress and worry over his pack had taken a toll on him. He looked out the window as he started noticing where they were headed.

"Ruthie, exactly where are you staying," Derek asked her, worry evident in his tone.

"Um, the Lighthouse Apartments," she said hesitantly. She knew that Derek knew this town well and would have surely heard the news by now about what had happened.

"Ruthie you are not staying there," he told her firmly. "We're getting your things and leaving. I don't want you living in those apartments. They're in the worst part of town and it's not safe for you to be living there alone."

"Derek," she said, still getting used to his real name. "I'll be fine. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself, ok. So stop playing overprotective big brother and leave it alone" she told him sharply.

He didn't say anything and instead just went back to staring out the window. _Now isn't the time to argue with her. I'll have to try and convince her later._ _Along with making sure she understands that I don't think of her as a sister._ Derek had to quickly steer his mind away from all the thoughts that filled his head at that last statement. He hoped that she would want more from him than just friends, because even sitting in the car next to her and not being able to touch her was painful for him.

Pulling into her reserved space, she went to the trunk and started grabbing some bags. Derek came up beside her and grabbed the last few and then closed her trunk before following her up the flight of stairs to get to her apartment. When they got to Ruthie's door she quickly unlocked it and let them inside. She walked into the kitchen and started putting the groceries away while Derek took a minute to look around. He came up beside her and started helping her put stuff in the cabinets. She turned and took her jacket off and flung it on her couch.

"So what furniture did you need assembled," he asked, while he watched her bend down to put some apples and peaches she had bought in a bottom drawer of the fridge.

"I have a kitchen table that I bought, but I need to put the legs on and I have no idea how," she replied, turning around and catching his lingering gaze. "There's also a few other things, but the kitchen table is the most important right now."

She quickly went to put the last of the groceries away to distract herself from the look in his eyes. "So all the pieces are here and these are the instructions," she said handing him the paper. "I'm going to unpack my clothes and get them organized in my closet. Let me know if you need anything ok."

"Sure," he replied and bent down to start figuring out the table, knowing that it was too soon to start showing her how he felt. He had to make her understand that he wasn't going anywhere this time.

Ruthie went into her room and started hanging up clothes in the closet and placing other items in her dresser. She turned her stereo on and started singing along to the songs that came on, forgetting Derek was in the other room. After finishing with her clothes she started moving all her shoes into her shoe rack in the closet and placing picture frames of her family and friends about the room. After about an hour Derek walked in and found her putting new sheets on her bed. He knocked on her open door to make himself known.

"So where did you sleep last night," he asked her curiously seeing that she was just getting the bed ready.

"The couch," she replied. "I was too exhausted to make my bed last night after carrying all the boxes up so I just grabbed a blanket and passed out."

He nodded with a slight frown on his face at hearing how worn out she was. "And who moved in the furniture?" He asked, thinking about her bed and the couch.

"The apartment owners pay people to help as movers so these two guys met me in the office when I went to grab my key and came and helped carry them up," she explained.

Derek looked pissed at hearing this. "So let me get this straight Ruthie, you had two random guys helping you move stuff into your apartment? Coming in and out knowing where you live? At night? With you here all alone?" He said, getting angrier and raising his voice with every word.

"It wasn't like that Derek, stop overreacting!" She snapped at him. She hated that he was making this a bigger deal than it was, knowing that it was completely innocent.

"Overreacting!" He shouted at her, feeling his anger make him shift. "You had two random guys in your apartment last night, Ruthie!" He felt his claws come out and knew his eyes were flashing their alpha red. He knew he was being an ass and overreacting but he couldn't help it. Not when it came to her and her safety. He would do anything to keep her safe.

Ruthie stepped back from him in fright. She flashed back to the night in Glen Oak when he revealed his werewolf side to her. She remembered with sudden clarity that his eyes had flashed blue that night. "Why are your eyes red," she asked him. "They were blue when I last saw you... change" she finished lamely.

Derek saw the look of fear on her face and calmed down enough to feel himself shifting back. "I'm an alpha" he stated. "When I was in Glen Oak I was a beta. My sister, Laura, she was the alpha and when she was killed the alpha status and power transferred to me" he explained to her.

Ruthie nodded her head at his explanation. "Look Derek, I know that you think I was stupid letting those guys help me, but they work here. They're paid to help people move things into their apartments. For such a crummy area, the complex wants to help people out as much as they can. The guys were both nice and were only inside for a few minutes. After placing the furniture where I wanted it they said goodnight and left. That's it," she explained, seeing him nod his head in understanding.

"Alright," he said. "I'm sorry for yelling, I just don't want anything to happen to you," he told her feeling every muscle in his body tense at the thought.

"What do you think is going to happen to me?" she asked him. Derek's mind flashed back to his dream from just the other night, still upset by how he woke with that feeling in his chest and knowing that in that moment of panic, it was Ruthie he was worried about.

"Please," he begged looking directly in her eyes. "You don't know what's living in this town. I just need you to promise me that you'll be careful and always watch your back" he told her, fear filling him again and making him want to never let her out of his sight.

Ruthie didn't know what to say so she simply nodded her head. Derek stood in her doorway seeing the now empty boxes that had held her clothes and shoes. "Do you want me to take those down to the recycling," he asked her, looking for a way to make up for his recent outburst.

"Sure" she said with a small smile. "That would be great, thanks."

Derek grabbed the boxes and crushed them all down so they were flat and then walked out into the living room with Ruthie behind him.

"Wow!" She exclaimed excitedly. Ruthie looked at the kitchen table Derek put together for her and also saw that he assembled her book shelf and her coffee table. "You did all this while I was in there?" She asked, watching him break down the other boxes and add them onto the pile.

"Well I got really into the work and was enjoying listening to you sing while I was putting everything together," he told her honestly, smiling at her blushing face.

"Thank you so much, I can't believe you got all this done and all I did was set up my closet and some pictures," she said laughing.

"Hey you made your bed too," he laughed. She just simply shook her head at him with a smile on her face. "I'll take these out to the garbage and be back in a few minutes."

When he came back in Ruthie's apartment he saw her making some sandwiches in the kitchen. "Here," Ruthie said as she handed him one of the beers she bought along with a turkey sandwich. "Thanks," Derek said and went to sit at the table while Ruthie followed. After they sat for awhile and Ruthie had caught him up on all the members of the Camden family Derek asked if she wanted her TV set up.

"Yes please," she said, practically begging him with puppy dog eyes. "I need to have a working TV," she said dramatically.

Derek just rolled his eyes at her, but went to get her TV set up and working properly. While he was figuring out the TV Ruthie went and got out more of her picture frames and started placing them around the rest of her apartment.

"This place is starting to feel like home," she said, smiling over at him. "I really appreciate all your help Derek."

"Anytime Ruthie," he said, finished with the TV.

Walking over to where she was hanging a collage photo frame, he smiled as he saw pictures of the Camden family in various stages of life. Her and Simon when they were little, Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie in the front yard, Ruthie at her high school graduation with her parents, Matt and the twins playing a board game. _I miss them_ he realized with a pang in his heart. She handed him the last picture in her arms and his eyes darkened as he looked at the picture of the two of them. It was a candid shot taken by Lucy at a family BBQ in the backyard. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and she had her hands placed over his. She was leaning her back against his chest and looking up at him with a smile on her face. The look on his face clearly expressed how he felt about her. His eyes were so full of love for her and his smile, the one that was just for her, was clear on his face.

"I love this picture of us," he said softly, still not able to tear his eyes away from it.

"Me too," she replied looking at him staring at the picture. Gently taking it from him, she walked over to the little end table by the couch and placed it there. "So what do you think of my new home," she asked him trying to break the tense moment.

Derek looked around her apartment and saw that all the furniture was set up, that her stuff was unpacked and in its place, the kitchen was finished, and he realized he felt sad. _This isn't home Ruthie_ he thought. _Home is where you have people that love you and want to take care of you. This isn't your home._

Instead Derek told her with a smile, "It looks good. You should be proud of it, you've made it yours."

"I have, haven't I," she said cheekily. "Thank you again for all your help. I really would have been lost without you."

"Seriously anytime," he told her. Looking at his phone he saw a few missed calls from Scott and Lydia. "I should get going," he said. "Before I go though, would it be okay if I got your cell number? Maybe we could grab coffee or something. There's still a lot I'd like to talk about."

Ruthie nodded and smiled. "I'd like that," she said and put her number in his phone.

"I'll talk to you soon," he told her giving her a hug which she gladly returned.

"You better," she joked giving him a mock glare. "Bye Derek," she said standing at her now open door.

"See you soon Ruthie," he said and turned to head outside.

**They still have a long way to go but I think it's a good start! What did you guys think of this chapter? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Ch. 5

Derek walked out of Ruthie's apartment and stood in the shadows to look at the crime scene. _There's no way Ruthie's staying here_, he thought. _She needs to be with me so I can protect her_. The mating pull was literally causing Derek pain. He knew that being away from her and not being mated yet, would hurt. Ruthie wouldn't feel it as bad, but he wouldn't be surprised if she felt off without him around. He saw the caution tape marking off the area and saw the blood stains on the pavement. Using his other senses he could feel fear- a lot of it. Derek knew that in Beacon Hills, an animal attack was usually not the cause of death. Taking some pictures on his phone he turned to start the run back to the house. He listened for Ruthie and heard her turning on the shower and singing along to her radio. Before he could let himself think about her he took off down the street running as fast as he could to get images of her out of his head. _That was the last thing he needed to think about,_ he thought.

Still when he walked back into the Hale house he had a smile on his face. As usual, Stiles was the first to comment. "So, how'd it go buddy?" he asked winking at him.

"We talked," was all he said and shot a look at Isaac who was about to ask him what they were talking about. Then noticing that Lydia was sitting on Stiles's lap he looked at her with a small smile. Lydia looked back at Derek and just gave him a small nod.

"So, you guys are finally together," he stated sending a genuine smile towards Stiles and Lydia.

Stiles leaned down and gave Lydia a small kiss on the lips which caused her to blush slightly. Looking into her eyes he said, "Yeah, finally. I've only been chasing her since 2nd grade."

Everyone laughed at that last comment. "Really though Derek," Stiles said. "How is she? How was it seeing her again?" Stiles knew that Ruthie was a tough subject for him to talk about, but he and the rest of the pack needed to know. Plus, everyone wanted to meet the girl that they knew was Derek's mate. Derek wasn't just missing his mate, the rest of the pack was missing a member. So while Derek's sense of loss without Ruthie was great, the pack was also feeling an emptiness from not having her involved yet.

Derek looked around at everyone sitting spread out in the living room. Stiles and Scott on the couch, with Lydia and Allison sitting in their laps, Boyd and Erica sitting on the love seat, and Isaac and Peter sitting at the kitchen bar stools. And all eyes were on their alpha waiting and hoping for good news on their soon-to-be family member.

"It was great to see her again," he began with a smile. "She's just as I remember, same sweet girl that I spent time with back in Glen Oak." At this, Derek knew it was time to inform the other members about where he went after the Hale fire and proceeded to explain his time in Glen Oak with the Camdens. "Ruthie and I were always very close and I always felt a special connection with her, but it wasn't until Stiles told me that she was my mate that I finally realized why I've felt like this for so long."

"You mean your finally going to stop being a sourwolf and actually be happy?" Stiles joked. "If all it took was this damn girl being back in your life I would have gone and hauled her ass down here the day I met you," Stiles said to laughter from everyone in the room. "What the hell man, five years. Do you know what it's like to put up with you being moody and broody for five years?! You put people who act in soap operas to shame!"

Derek just stared at Stiles, not knowing whether to laugh or throw him against a wall. "I'm just kidding buddy, I'm glad she's here now," he said genuinely. "Seriously though, I hope you guys are really happy." At this Stiles gently lifted Lydia off him and walked over to Derek who was standing by the fireplace. Pulling him into an actual hug, Stiles continued, "Bring her around so we can meet her okay? Your not the only one who feels like a piece of the puzzle is missing." Derek looked around the room after pulling back and saw the rest of his pack nodding their heads all wearing serious expressions with a sadness in their eyes. Knowing that they needed his girl with the pack as much as he did. _His girl_ he thought with a smile. _She will be mine soon_.

Wanting to take the attention off of him, Derek checked to see if they got the paint for the living room. "Yeah, we got a few gallons of it," Boyd answered. "We were waiting for you to get back so we can talk about when the best time to paint in here would be."

"Well I guess Peter and I will paint it while you guys are at school," he said. At this, every teenager in the room groaned. Peter and Derek just laughed. "You guys have to continue to go to school. We've talked about this. You can't skip, no excuses," he said, looking at Stiles who he knew would try to find a way out somehow. They all nodded their heads, no one saying another word about it. "Stiles I need you to see if your dad can come over. I need to discuss a few things with him," Derek said, thinking about the dead body, Ruthie, the murderer still being out there, Ruthie.

"Yeah, I'll go call him right now," he said and walked out on the front porch.

Lydia went over to Derek and motioned with her head for him to follow her downstairs. Derek nodded at everyone else to stay put and went with Lydia to the training room. "What's up?" He asked as soon as they were downstairs away from all the curious glances.

"I didn't want to tell you earlier but I'm having a bad feeling Derek," she told him, worry evident in her features. "We all know what that means."

Derek looked at her and then asked her the question he feared he knew the answer to. "Who are you getting a feeling from Lyd?" He asked, watching her carefully.

"I can't be sure, because I haven't really been around her. At the store earlier when I walked close to you and Ruthie in the aisle," here she paused and looked down at her clenched fists. She didn't even want to look at Derek when she said the next part. "I just got a bad feeling about Ruthie Derek. Like she's been marked. Like someone's coming after her" she finished, looking up at him to see his eyes burning red and his whole body wolfed out.

Lydia said the only thing she knew would calm him down. "Think of Ruthie Derek." Derek was too focused on thinking of all the bad things that could happen to her and all the danger she could be put in because of him and what he was. He couldn't think about her in a way that would calm him down. So he did the only thing he knew to help himself regain control. He took out his cellphone and dialed her number, praying for the first time in a long time that she would pick up. _Please let her pick up. Please, I just have to know she's okay_ he thought.

After two long rings and him holding his breath for what felt like forever he heard his girl pick up. "Ruthie," Derek said quietly, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Derek," she said. "Hey, I wasn't expecting a call that quick," she said laughing. "You just left me like two hours ago," she said, a smile evident in her voice.

"Yeah well I missed you," he said sincerely, and upon seeing Lydia smile at him and turn to head back upstairs, he knew he had shifted back. _That was all it took_ he thought. _I just had to hear her voice and now I'm fine_.

"I miss you too" she said warmly. "Did you make it home okay? I didn't even think to ask if you wanted a ride home," she said, clearly embarrassed with herself.

"No don't worry about it. I didn't mind the walk back, it actually helped give me some time to think," he assured her.

"Still I'm sorry."

"It's ok, really. So I was calling to see what you were doing tomorrow," he asked.

"Besides checking in at my new job and picking up my work schedule, nothing. Why," she asked.

"I was wondering if you would want to come over and help me paint our living room," he asked her, hoping that she would say yes.

"Hmm I put you to work so you turn around and put me to work," she said teasingly.

"Yeah something like that," he said and Ruthie knew he was smirking on the other end of the line.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Derek Hale," she told him half serious. "Fine," she said on a sigh. "I guess it's only fair that I come help you," she told him, back to teasing.

"Great," he said. "Well just stop by whenever you're done at your new job."

"Ok, I should be done around eleven so I'll see you around then," she told him, feeling herself get excited about the thought of seeing him again.

"That's perfect," he told her, thinking of how everyone but him and Peter would be out of the house. That would give him an opportunity to let the two of them talk and give him a chance to introduce her to Peter.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," he said, not wanting to hang up, but saw Stiles come down and motion his head upstairs.

"Yeah," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow Derek."

He paused and then said goodbye. She said the same and both hung up feeling better knowing that they would be seeing each other again soon enough.

**What do you guys think? And what about Stiles and Lydia?! I'm still waiting/hoping for those two to get together on the show. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the kind comments, I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Ch. 6

After talking with Sheriff Stilinski and the pack for a good hour and a half about the murder, any leads, and what could be done to figure out who was behind it, everyone was hungry for dinner. While everyone jumped up to go get dinner started Derek pulled Sheriff Stilinski aside to speak with him about a matter he didn't bring up in the earlier discussion.

"What's on your mind son?" John asked him concerned.

Derek told him about Ruthie and how she was living in the apartments right where the killing happened. He expressed his worry over her and if there was anything that could be done about keeping an extra eye on her.

"Why didn't you voice this earlier Derek?" He asked him confused. "The pack would want to help. From what little information Stiles gave me on the phone before coming here, he said this girl was your mate. That she is already in the pack. Stiles said that everyone feels her absence and worries over her. You know that all of them would take shifts in guarding her if that's what you wanted" he told him.

"Sir I know," Derek began. "They would want to help and I'd be grateful to them, but I won't take them out of school to watch over her for me. I don't think you, Ms. McCall, or Argent would approve," noticing the sheriff nod his head in agreement. "Besides, Ruthie is smart. She'll notice if people start showing up more frequently. And she likes her independence. If she finds out that I have her being followed, doesn't matter the reason, she'll never let me hear the end of it."

"Well I'll see what I can do son, but I can't make any promises," John said, sympathizing for Derek and the rest of the pack. "I'll see about putting a squad car out by the apartment complex, but other than that there's not much I can do by way of the law."

Derek nodded, knowing that asking anymore from the sheriff could jeopardize his job. "Thank you sir," he said sincerely. "I really appreciate it."

John nodded and pulled Derek in for a tight hug. "Whatever is going on Derek, it's going to be ok."

At that moment Stiles walked out to tell them dinner was ready. "Thanks, we're on our way in," John said to his son and made to follow him inside. He turned to look back at Derek who told him he'd be inside in a minute. Derek stood out on the porch and watched the stars come out in the night sky. Worry was eating him up inside. Worry for his pack, for the people he cared about, for her. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw a new text message waiting for him. Opening it up, he saw it was from Ruthie. Who knew four words could change his mood. Taking one last calming breath and sending her the same text back, Derek walked inside. _Goodnight Ruthie. Sweet dreams._

-the next day-

Derek woke the next morning before anyone else. Getting ready for his morning run he headed out the door to clear his head. While going through the woods his thoughts were on the recent murder and who it was that committed the crime. The police had no leads and from what Derek could get from the scene, there wasn't much left behind besides the blood and the feeling of fear. Knowing that there was not much he could do without more information to go on, he decided he'd have to sit and wait for whoever it was to make their next move. Turning to head back home he realized with dread that it was a bad time for both the police and the pack to have no leads. _Ruthie's life is on the line. I can't let anything happen to her_ he thought.

Derek would have laughed if he could see Ruthie in that moment. She had slept through her alarm and was running around her apartment with her jacket hanging off one arm, her boots in one hand and running out the door barefoot with a piece of toast in her mouth. Getting into her car, she quickly pulled out of the complex and hurried a few miles out of town to a ranch where she would be working. Smiling to herself she realized how excited she was to start this job. Ruthie had always loved children, but anyone that knew her knew that her true passion was horses. She rode all the time growing up but stopped during high school. When she was deciding what she wanted to study in college she realized she wanted to major in equestrian studies. Ruthie found a good trade school by Glen Oak that specialized in horse training and maintenance. After high school she spent two years at the trade school and graduated with a degree. Luckily she was offered a job down in Beacon Hills and gladly accepted. Her family wished her well at her send off party, not realizing that part of the reason she took the job had to do with a certain boy that had left them all a few years earlier.

Pulling up the dirt road, she saw the sign welcoming her to Shadowbrook Ranch. Seeing a man who looked to be in his late thirties, Ruthie got out of the car and headed towards him, assuming that he was the owner. "Hi," she said smiling at the man. "I'm here to see Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs for the riding instructor position."

"Ruthie Camden," the dark haired man asked wiping his hands on his jeans. "I'm Dan Jacobs," he said reaching out to shake her hand. "How are you? Did you find the place okay?"

"I'm well thanks," Ruthie smiled. "And it was no trouble getting here."

"Glad to hear," he said. "Well let me take you over to the stables. My wife is over there and would love to meet you and get you prepared for your first day on the job."

And with that Ruthie followed him over to a big red barn, excited to be back around the animals she loved and nervous about the following day when the real work would begin. Walking into the barn she looked around and saw that the ladder up to the loft led up to a padlocked room. _Must be where they keep the extra supplies and equipment_, she thought. She looked at all the horses in their stalls and saw a pretty blonde woman in her mid thirties cleaning one of them.

"Hon, new girl's here," he said winking at Ruthie with a small smile. "Said she'll give riding lessons to the kids for free."

"Oh Dan!" exclaimed the woman putting down her shovel and taking off her gloves. "Stop teasing the poor girl." She looked over at Ruthie and continued, " I'm sorry dear, I don't know why he thinks he has a sense of humor. We've been married twelve years now and he still thinks I'm joking when I tell him he's not funny."

Ruthie chuckled at this and shook Mrs. Jacobs' hand. "Well I know when I'm not needed anymore," and with that Mr. Jacobs tipped his hat and said "ladies" and proceeded to leave the barn.

Mrs. Jacobs turned back to Ruthie and said, "Let's get on with that tour shall we? Then we'll get your work schedule made up and you can enjoy your last day of freedom before we start working you like a dog" she said laughing.

Ruthie laughed and followed her as she started showing her around the barn and stalls explaining where everything was and which horse was in which stall. Walking back to the front of the barn Ruthie saw an office that she didn't see before. "And here is where you'll clock in and meet with your students to give riding lessons. Now this is important, when taking new students you need to first check they have insurance and make sure they have all the required safety gear before riding," Mrs. Jacobs was telling her.

Ruthie nodded as Mrs. Jacobs finished showing her around and explaining all the things she would need to know to begin giving instructions in horseback riding. "Now do you have any questions?" she asked. "Do you want to quit?" she joked. Ruthie smiled and told Mrs. Jacobs that she was excited about starting her first lessons tomorrow and couldn't wait to get back to riding. Before she turned to leave Ruthie asked about the padlocked room up in the loft.

Mrs. Jacobs looked uncertain for a moment but composed herself and told Ruthie that it was just a storage shed for old things that they didn't use anymore. "My husband says it's antique stuff that he wants to hold on to, but if you ask me it's all junk," she said smiling. "But you won't ever have any reason to go up to the loft dear," she told Ruthie. "Now how about I get you a glass of lemonade and we plan your schedule for the next few weeks," she said.

"That would be great, thank you" Ruthie replied and followed Mrs. Jacobs back to the main house where they sat down and figured out a schedule that would give Ruthie plenty of hours of work, but still leave her weekends free. Ruthie was happy with her work schedule and glad that she had her weekends open. _I still have plenty of time to spend with Derek, even on the days I do have lessons_ she thought. Ruthie knew that she was falling for him all over again and knew that it would only be a matter of time before one of them made a move. But she wasn't going to give in easy to him. _He broke my heart once. He needs to prove that he won't do it again _she thought.

When Ruthie and Mrs. Jacobs finished discussing some last minute things Ruthie expressed her thanks and gratitude for the job and said goodbye. As she was walking to her car she had a feeling she was being watched. She turned to look back at the barn and saw Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs standing at the entrance to the barn watching her leave. Smiling and waving at them, Ruthie didn't think anything more of it as she got into her car and headed to Derek's. Pulling into his drive a half hour later and parking next to Derek's camaro, Ruthie got out and went to knock on the door. Thinking Derek would be the one to greet her upon knocking, she was surprised to see an older man in his early thirties answer the door.

"Um hi," Ruthie said, feeling nervous. "I'm here to see Derek."

"Ruthie," came a voice behind the man, who looked at her in surprise, but smiled at her all the same. "Come in," Derek said and went to give her a hug which she happily went into. Turning to his uncle, Derek introduced him and Ruthie. "It's really nice to meet you," she told him shaking his hand.

"You too," Peter said sending a smirk Derek's way. Ruthie noticing this and looked questioningly at Derek who only shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Nephew I didn't know we were having company," he said.

"Ruthie is going to help us paint the living room" he explained to him, shooting him a look.

"It's true," Ruthie said laughing. "Derek helped me put together a ton of furniture the other day and I figured I owed him to help out here" she explained.

"Well welcome to the Hale house Ruthie. We're happy to have you here," he said warmly.

"Thank you," Ruthie said.

"So Derek do you have everything we need to paint the living room?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I was just about to lay the plastic on the ground before I heard your car pull up."

"Okay well let's get to it," she said and followed him to the living room where they started setting up the plastic covers. Once they were sure no paint would get on the floor Derek opened the paint cans and poured it into trays. They each grabbed a roller brush and tray and went to opposite sides of the room. "Meet in the middle," she said winking at him.

"I'd meet you anywhere," he replied smiling at her.

"Smooth," she said sarcastically laughing at his corny line.

As they painted, Derek let Ruthie ask all the questions he knew she had. He told her about his pack, how they were family to him. He explained each member in the pack and gave Ruthie some insight into who they were so she would know a little bit about each of them for when she did meet them. Ruthie enjoyed hearing all of this and told Derek as much during a silence in their conversation. "I'm really glad you have your pack Derek. A family, people you can trust and turn to when you need help."

"They're good people Ruthie, you'll like them," he told her, knowing the pack really wanted to meet her. Derek wasn't sure he wanted that to be today. He wanted to take it slow with Ruthie and not scare her off.

"I like this color, it's a really nice shade of dark red" she told him while running the roller up against the top of the wall and causing her shirt to rise up. Derek stopped painting and watched her, enjoying seeing her toned stomach and her look of total concentration at the task at hand. She didn't even realize he had stopped painting until she turned around to get more paint on the brush. "What," she asked blushing under his intense gaze.

"Your beautiful" he told her, wanting to kiss her badly at that moment.

Ruthie put the brush down and walked over to him slowly, never breaking eye contact. She brushed her body close against his, running her hand up his chest to feel his heart beating fast. Her other hand wrapped around his back going for the spare paintbrush in his back pocket. Grabbing it, she quickly left a streak of dark red paint on his cheek. "Now your beautiful too," she told him laughing at his surprised expression.

"Your going to pay for that," Derek said before grabbing a brush and trying to grab her before she could get away.

Laughing Ruthie ran from him, trying to figure out which direction to go since she didn't get a tour of the house yet. Running to her left and down a hallway Ruthie went and hid behind the island counter in the kitchen. Hearing Derek come in, Ruthie tried to steady her breathing, not knowing that he could pinpoint exactly where she was with his senses. Hearing him getting closer, she tried to quietly move around the counter. Getting up to start running again she felt two strong arms come around her waist and pull her back. "Derek no," Ruthie laughed gasping for breath.

"Sorry Camden," he laughed. "Payback" and with that he started brushing her face and arms with the paint leaving dark red paint streaks on her.

Pushing against him and falling to the floor on top of him Ruthie was laughing and begging Derek to stop. "Derek please," she begged. "I'm sorry," she said laughing.

Derek stopped trying to attack her with the paintbrush and just held her. Ruthie realized he stopped and stilled her movements, instead looking down at him to see him staring at her in amazement.

"What?" she whispered, moving her hand up to his chest and feeling a shiver go through her as his arms tightened around her waist.

"You really are beautiful," he told her, bringing one of his hands up to cup her face. She tried to look away from him and made a move to get off of him when he tightened his hold on her. "Don't," he told her quietly. And with that Derek pulled her in for a kiss. Ruthie felt his lips on hers and reacted instantly. Placing her hand behind his head she pulled him closer and kissed him back, a slow gentle kiss that was long overdue. Finally they both thought. Moving their lips against each other and just enjoying the feel of the kiss, they kept their hands from roaming and starting something that neither were ready for. Reluctantly Derek let her go. Both of them getting up off the floor, Derek took her in his arms and leaned his forehead against hers. "For a kiss that was five years overdue, that was definitely worth the wait," he told her smiling.

"Agreed," she told him looking in his eyes. "So what now," she said quietly.

"Now we take things slow," he said kissing her softly on the forehead, knowing that if he moved too fast he could scare her. She nodded her head and leaned into him laying her head on his chest.

"I missed you Derek," she told him honestly. "There wasn't a day that went by where you weren't in my thoughts."

"I missed you too," he said, feeling elated at the fact that she hadn't forgotten him during all those years apart. "Come on," he said, taking her hand as they walked back to the living room to finish the painting they started.

A few hours later found Derek, Ruthie and Peter hanging out in the kitchen talking and laughing with each other. After finishing up in the living room Derek and Ruthie looked a mess. Peter had come down and started talking to them while they were cleaning up some of the tarps and paintbrushes, happy that he was getting to know the girl who he already considered family. Ruthie was listening to Peter's stories about Derek and laughing while he described what he was like when he was younger. Peter was enjoying watching his nephew smile and laugh and every once in awhile when they thought he wasn't looking, steal a kiss from the sweet girl. He had heard the epic paint fight and was happy for the two when they finally made a move to go beyond friends. He was in the middle of a story about Derek's freshman year of basketball when they all heard the front door open and voices carrying into the kitchen.

"I can't believe you got detention again," Allison was saying. "What did you guys do this time?"

Ruthie looked at Peter and Derek and without knowing it, leaned in closer to Derek who had one arm around her waist and the other drawing his triskelion symbol over her jean clad thigh. Peter just sent Ruthie a smile and mouthed 'breathe' to which she took a deep breath and smiled at him mouthing 'thanks'. If Ruthie was being honest she really didn't think she would be meeting the pack this soon, but they lost track of time. _Might as well make the best of it_ she thought. _Here goes nothin_g. And with that, one by one the pack members came into the kitchen to find Peter sitting at the table with their alpha seated across from him and a pretty tanned brunette sitting on his lap.

"Hey" Stiles said, after a minute of no one saying anything. "Ruthie, right?" he asked her, smiling when he noticed Derek pull her back against his chest. _Fucking finally_ he thought.

"Yeah," Ruthie replied, noticing how he held on to the beautiful red headed girl from the grocery store. "I'm guessing your Stiles" she said, smiling when he nodded his head. Looking over at Lydia, she smiled timidly at the girl and said, "Lydia right?" Lydia, surprising everyone, squealed and ran to the girl, pulling her off Derek's lap and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad your here," she said excitedly to a startled Ruthie, who just smiled and took it all in stride. "All of us are," she continued and Ruthie looked around at everyone to see them all smiling and nodding their heads in agreement.

"Hey I'm Scott," he introduced himself, shaking her hand. "It's really nice to finally meet you."

"I'm Allison," and she too hugged Ruthie saying how happy she was that she was here.

Next came Isaac and Boyd who were both quieter and somewhat shy when meeting new people, but Ruthie smiled warmly at both of them, putting them at ease.

Last was Erica who also went and gave Ruthie a hug. "Don't break his heart okay?" she whispered to Ruthie before letting her go. Everyone heard it anyways and Derek issued a low warning growl to Erica, but Ruthie shot him a look and he stopped. All the guys looked smug, knowing that they could hold this over Derek for the rest of his life now. A girl had him whipped. _All bow down to Ruthie Camden_ they thought.

"I won't," she replied and changing the subject told everyone how nice it was to meet them as well. "Derek and Peter have told me a little about you guys but I'm excited to learn more about all of you. What you do for fun or if you have any more stories on this guy" and at that Ruthie gave Derek's shoulder a nudge before he pulled her back onto his lap and gave her a gentle kiss.

Everyone smiled. Their leader was finally whole again. And Ruthie Camden was finally in their lives. Derek looked around at his pack, loving how easily Ruthie was going to fit in with everyone. _This is what a home is like_ he thought. _Wherever these people are, wherever she is, that's my home._

**She met the pack! What did you guys think? Also, Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs, good or bad? More pack fun and Ruthie/Derek to come! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter, enjoy! :)**

Ch. 7

After the pack got settled in the kitchen, Ruthie was bombarded with questions from everyone. Derek was nervous that she would get overwhelmed and panic, but she held her own. Soon the girls were all making plans to take Ruthie out shopping and spending some quality time together and the guys were asking if they could come check out Ruthie's apartment, for safety reasons they said. Derek caught his uncle's eye and smiled at him, happy with how welcoming everyone was being to her. Ruthie stayed seated on Derek's lap and had her arm around his neck and the other holding his hand. He would sometimes zone out of the conversations since Ruthie had taken to drawing his triskelion symbol on his hand with her thumb. He doubted she even knew what she was doing, but realized that some small part of her recognized him as her mate. Derek almost growled in satisfaction at this. _She knew she was his. Some small part of her knew that they were meant to be together._ Derek loved feeling Ruthie's body tense under his hands. With one arm wrapped around her waist so she couldn't move and his other hand slowly drawing his symbol on her thigh, Derek thought he could do this forever. He loved feeling her body tense when he would slide his hand slightly higher up until she would dig her nails in his hand as a warning, never breaking in a conversation. _Challenge accepted_ he thought smirking.

"So Derek Ruthie's staying for dinner tonight, right?" Isaac asked, having quickly become more comfortable with her.

"If she'd like to," he said looking down at her. "We'd love to have you stay."

"Sure" she replied smiling at everyone. "I'd love to, thanks."

Soon everyone was doing something to help with dinner. The boys had went outside to grill some steaks, because apparently it takes all of them, while the girls were inside peeling potatoes, baking bread and making salad. Ruthie was loving the girl time and it made her realize how much she missed her older sisters, Mary and Lucy. _I'll have to call them soon_ she thought. Not realizing that Derek had walked back in, she jumped when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind and pull her back against him.

"You okay?" he asked her, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, sorry," Ruthie said flustered. "You scared me." He nuzzled his face in her neck moving to kiss her shoulder. Ruthie turned her head and smiled when her eyes met his. Leaning forward she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling away and getting back to the salad she was making. "So how are the steaks coming?" she asked him. She was starving.

"Good, just about ready," Derek replied back to tracing his triskelion, this time on her lower back where her shirt had risen up. Derek watched her face intently, waiting to see if she would be affected by him.

"That's good," she said in response, trying to ignore the way his hand felt on her skin. _He won't win this game he's playing _she thought. _No way._

Soon everything was ready and Ruthie and Derek were setting the huge dining room table. Everyone eats together, just like at home she thought with a sad smile. "What's wrong?" Derek asked, noticing her expression.

"Nothing," she replied. "Just thinking of everyone back home," she said knowing he would understand.

"We always try to eat together. Your family taught me how important that was," he said giving her a small smile. "I miss them too. Maybe we can go visit sometime, after you've worked for awhile and things calm down here."

"That would be nice," she said. "Everyone would love to see you. And meet the rest of the pack."

Derek nodded and wondered how or if they would ever accept him knowing what he was. But that was a problem for another day. He clearly didn't realize what he said because Ruthie's question quickly threw him from his thoughts.

"What things need to calm down here?" she asked him curiously, her look becoming more impatient when she realized he wouldn't answer. "Derek?" she questioned him again.

"Nothing, I just meant things with you and me. Letting us figure out what we are and where we go from here," he said hoping to placate her and let this conversation end.

Ruthie, still not believing him, nodded her head. "Fine, keep your secrets," she told him walking around behind him and pressing herself up against his back before turning him around to face her. Leaning up so her forehead was pressed against his she whispered, "You know I'll find out anyways, so try and keep it from me. I'll find out eventually." With that she walked back into the kitchen and helped carry out the food to place on the table.

Everyone came in and took seats around the table and looked at Derek who was still standing where Ruthie had left him. Taking a seat in between Ruthie and Scott, Derek sat down and they all soon started passing around food. Everyone was talking all at once and it was a loud and fun dinner. Ruthie definitely missed this. Looking over at Derek she took his hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze, smiling at him out of the corner of her eye. She felt him squeeze back and when she went to pull her hand away he held on. Ruthie laughed and didn't try to move her hand again. They sat like that well after everyone had finished dinner and were all just sitting around the table talking. Ruthie was getting more comfortable with everyone and enjoyed being around them. She told them how she and Derek went to school together and things about her family, which sent her and Derek into hysterics over some of the memories they shared. They asked about her new job and were all dying to take horseback riding lessons from her after finding out that she was a serious rider. They were laughing as they told her stories about their high school and Coach Finstock, Ruthie laughing so hard she was crying, when they told her about poor Greenberg. Everyone asked if they could exchange cell phone numbers so they could all keep in touch. Finally Ruthie looked at her phone and saw that it was close to 10pm. She told everyone she had to get home and they all protested wanting her to stay.

"Spend the night Ruthie," Erica said, with a chorus of "yeahs" from around the table, all wanting the girl to stay. "Please."

"I would, but I have work in the morning," she told them all, sad that she had to leave but wanting time to process what had happened between her and Derek in peace and quiet. They all nodded and one by one gave her hugs goodbye, telling her to come back soon. She told them she would and giving Derek a hug goodbye she walked out to her car.

"Ruthie wait," Derek said coming out behind her. "You didn't think I was letting you go home alone, did you?" he asked her.

"Considering it's my apartment and I live there, yes," she said nodding. "Derek I'll be fine. I live twenty minutes from you tops," she told him leaning against her car door. "I'll let you know when I get home okay," she said trying to get him to relax.

"I'm following you home," he told her putting his arms up on either side of her and stepping closer to her.

"Really," she said lowering her voice. "Your such a stalker," she joked, pushing him. He smiled down at her and leaned his head down to gently kiss her lips.

"Just your stalker," he whispered against her lips. "I just want to make sure you get in your door safely okay," he said while slowly pulling back. And I want to make sure the sheriff came through with the cop car he thought.

"Fine, waste your gas money driving there and back," she said smirking at him. "But I'll be fine on my own."

Derek opened her car door for her and let her get situated before closing it. She rolled down her window hearing him say, "I'll be right behind you."

Nodding and muttering "yeah, yeah" Ruthie started for her apartment laughing at how protective he was being. Thinking of how he said they'd take it slow she knew that they were going to do the complete opposite. Knowing that she wouldn't have sex with him without an engagement ring, she knew it was only a matter of time before they did something. She knew she should be nervous and feeling like she lost control of the situation but this was Derek and she just didn't care. She was insanely attracted and drawn to him and knew that he was the one for her. She'd known it since she was fifteen years old and realized she hated seeing him date other girls while they were in high school together. She knew how empty she felt when he left and how she was literally sick for a week afterwards. Her family was scared for her, knowing how she felt about him, but didn't know how to help. It didn't make things better that the rumor around her school for weeks after Derek left was that he knocked up Ruthie and bailed. So she bottled up her feelings knowing that there was nothing else she could do but go on with her life until the day she would run into him again. She remembered the feeling of being complete when she saw him in the grocery store the other day. Like everything else before didn't matter because he was here now. _And his kiss _Ruthie thought. _I could kiss him all day._ She laughed as she realized she would beat Mary and Lucy as 'make out queen'. His kiss was like poison to her. It immobilized her and she was like putty in his hands. She'd been focusing so hard on the conversations around her tonight since Derek had started his little game. She knew she would do whatever he asked of her if he just kissed her. Pulling into her parking space she got out and locked her car, seeing Derek park his car as well and walk over to her. Going up the stairs with him she went and unlocked her door, walking into the apartment and letting Derek follow her in.

"So what time do you start work tomorrow?" he asked her taking a seat on her couch as she went to the kitchen to make some tea. Raising her eyebrow at him in gesture to the tea, he nodded his head and smiled. "Thanks."

Ruthie went to get some mugs from a cabinet and started boiling some water in the kettle. "I start at 9:30," she told him. "I'm nervous," she said running a hand through her hair and biting her lower lip.

"You'll be fine," he told her knowing that she would be great at her job. "You have nothing to worry about. When do you get off?"

"Do you want me to just make you a copy of my schedule," she asked him sarcastically.

"Could you," he said in all seriousness.

Rolling her eyes at him, she brought over the mugs of tea. Ruthie set them down on the table and caught sight of her paint covered arms. Laughing to herself she said, "Do you mind if I take a shower really quick? I forgot I still have paint on me," she told him laughing.

"No go ahead," he told her taking a sip of the tea to distract himself. "I'll just hang out and watch some tv, if that's okay," he told her.

"Of course, make yourself at home." And with that she walked away to her bathroom and seconds later Derek heard her shower turn on. Derek luckily only had paint on his face and long sleeve shirt. Before everyone had come home he had changed and washed off the paint. Now sitting in Ruthie's apartment he realized he didn't want to leave. _Two days_ he thought. _She's been back in my life for two days and I can't see myself without her. How the hell am I supposed to break the mating bond news to her? I can't be away from her for extended periods of time. It hurts too much. I wonder if she will feel it too, all the pain that comes from being away from your mate. I'll have to ask Allison if she ever felt the pull of the mating bond. We all know Scott did,_ Derek thought with a smirk, remembering how Stiles and him wanted to punch him every time he thought of Allison or even said her name.

Ruthie came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black shorts and a baggy red shirt running a brush through her hair to get out the knots. Derek thought she never looked more beautiful and even told her as much when she came to sit back down. Ruthie blushed and took a sip of her tea. "So," she started folding her legs up under her and seeing the way Derek's eyes followed her movement. "Your pack is nice," she told him. "I can honestly say I like all of them," she said smiling at him.

"That's good," he said, thinking in his head how they're her pack too. That she was a part of it, a part of him. "They all seemed really taken with you as well." And they did. Derek's phone had blown up as soon as he started following Ruthie to her apartment. Everyone loved her and couldn't wait for him to bring her around again. Derek couldn't be happier that they all got along.

"Well I was thinking of asking the girls if they would want to go shopping with me this weekend," she said looking at him for approval.

"Why are you saying it like that," he asked her.

"Well don't you need to give them the go ahead," she asked him wondering if she misunderstood the pack dynamic. "I thought you were the alpha."

_You have no idea _he thought. "I am, but they don't need my permission to do day to day stuff," he explained. "It's just for when the pack is threatened as a whole or I get on them about training," he told her. Ruthie nodded, understanding a little better.

"So I can just ask the girls, I don't need to go through you oh great one," she said trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

"You talked to Stiles," Derek said as if stating a fact.

"I have no idea what you mean Obi Wan," she replied knowing Stiles was going to get it the next time he saw Derek.

Derek just shook his head and made a grab for her quickly pulling her against him so she was laying on him. Ruthie struggled for a minute and realized it was useless. Derek was stronger than her and would easily overpower her for any chance of escape. Instead she just relaxed against him and laid her head down on his chest listening to his heart beat and feel the rise and fall of his chest. Feeling her relax against him reminded him of all the times he wished he could have this moment with her. This moment where he had never left and they had continued on and eventually admitted their feelings to each other. They'd still have ended up here but maybe it wouldn't have taken the five years in between. Derek knew it was pointless to ask what ifs but he couldn't help it. Reaching for the blanket on the back of the couch, he threw it over Ruthie and himself and tucked it up around her to make sure she'd be warm. Ruthie, starting to fall asleep, sighed and snuggled into Derek further loving the warmth he was providing her. Knowing the pack would worry, Derek sent a mass text saying he was spending the night at Ruthie's, just to sleep, and that he'd see them all tomorrow. Everyone replied back with 'okay' and 'goodnight' and soon Derek drifted off to sleep with this beautiful girl cuddling with him.

**The more I write these two together, the more upset I am that the writers wrote Ruthie choosing T-Bone. I just never understood them as a couple, but that's just me. Anyways I hope you all are enjoying this! Do you think I'm having them move too fast or is the pace okay? Also who else was surprised that Meredith was alive?! I was totally thrown! Next chapter up soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me longer to get this up. Hope you guys like this next chapter, enjoy! :)**

Ch. 8

Ruthie woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm going off on her phone. Slowly opening her eyes she realized she wasn't sleeping in her bed. Feeling arms tighten around her waist Ruthie looked up into Derek's brilliant green eyes, remembering that they had been talking and then she fell asleep. "Morning," she said, wincing at her raspy voice and realizing she must look like crap.

"Morning," Derek said, his voice gruff. He even wakes up looking sexy she thought. Leaning down he gave Ruthie a light kiss on the lips and rubbed his hands up and down her back wanting to make her lie back down.

"Mmmm, keep doing that and I won't be able to go to work," she told him through a yawn.

"That works for me, really well actually," he told her, never wanting her to move. He started lightly scratching her back under her shirt and almost moaned when she arched into him, feeling every curve of her body through her t-shirt.

"Mmmm Derek," Ruthie whined. Lifting her head up off his chest again she leaned forward and kissed him. She gently moved her tongue against his and ran her hand up his arm while the other moved to the back of his neck lightly scratching and pulling his hair. Ruthie felt Derek's hands tighten around her waist and felt one start to slide lower. Pulling back before he could go farther she whispered against his lips that she had to get ready for work. _Not ready to go there yet_ she thought. _But I honestly don't know how long this self control will last_. Moving herself off him she gave him a quick kiss and then went to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day ahead.

_Idiot. You pushed her_, he thought while still sitting on the couch. _Control. I can control myself._ Derek wasn't happy with himself. He knew Ruthie was a virgin and had never had a physical relationship. Trying to rush into that with her would be disastrous. Hoping to redeem himself, Derek went into the kitchen to make breakfast before she left. Grabbing some eggs and bread he started getting everything ready. Ruthie, coming out of her room twenty minutes later, smelled delicious scrambled eggs and buttered toast with coffee waiting for her in one of her mugs.

"Derek this looks great," she told him enthusiastically, thinking how sweet it was that he would cook for her. Grabbing her coffee she went and gave him a kiss thanking him again for being so sweet.

Derek smiled and made her a plate before grabbing one for himself and joining her at the table. "So are you ready for work," he asked hoping to calm some of her nerves.

"I think so," she replied taking a bite of toast. "I just want the first day over with so I'll know I can do it."

Derek told her she would be fine and that she was great with horses and kids. Taking her hand and kissing her palm he told her he was sorry for earlier. Shrugging it off Ruthie told him not to worry about it. "Really, it's no big deal." He nodded and grabbed the plates to take to the sink. "Hey you cooked, I should clean," she told him seriously.

"Don't worry about it okay," he said smiling at how cute she looked. In jeans and a light pink plaid shirt, Ruthie definitely looked the part of a cowgirl. _A very cute cowgirl_ he thought. Putting the dishes in the dishwasher Derek grabbed his keys and phone off her coffee table and walked to the door with her.

"So what are your plans for today?" she asked wondering what he does while the pack is at school.

"Not much, just going to work on a few things over at the house and maybe train with Peter for a bit. Once everyone is out of school we'll probably just hang out and relax at the house again," he told her as they were walking to her car. "Your welcome to come over," he told her hoping she would say yes.

"I'll see how I feel after my first day of work," she told him thinking she might want a break to think things through. _Since he slept over last night and everything _she thought. _Not that I'm complaining but still_. Ruthie unlocked her car and threw her purse in the passenger seat. "I'll let you know after work if I'm coming over or not okay," she told him giving him a hug and a kiss goodbye.

Derek nodded but knew she needed her space. No matter how badly he wanted her around all the time, she was still adjusting to a new town and a new job. _And meeting everyone yesterday was a lot _he thought to himself. Giving her one last kiss he watched her drive away before going to his car and heading towards home. Even driving away from her Derek felt the pain from the mating bond. Unknown to him though, Ruthie was also feeling it, but was brushing it off as nerves or chest pain. The closer Ruthie got to the ranch the worse the pain became until finally she pulled up to the barn and parked. Sitting in her car for a minute she almost texted Derek to come get her. _Maybe I'm coming down with something_ she thought. Seeing Mr. Jacobs walk into the barn, she got out of her car and went to clock in for work and see if there was anything she could do to help out. Walking into the office she heard noises coming from up in the loft. Forgetting about signing in, Ruthie made her way to the ladder that led up there when she heard Mrs. Jacobs say good morning to her.

Whirling around startled, Ruthie said "Good morning Mrs. Jacobs," and didn't notice when the woman took her elbow and started walking her back towards the office.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to startle you," she told Ruthie with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"No not at all," she said politely. "I just heard a noise coming from the upstairs loft. I wanted to check it out and make sure no one was hurt. It sounded like groaning, like someone was in pain."

"Dan must be up there moving stuff around. He has a bad back, you know? Hates admitting it and accepting help," she was saying as she started to head back to climb the ladder to the loft. "Go clock in dear and take the first student out."

Ruthie shrugged and did as she was told. Walking back to the desk she clocked in and met her first student, Ashley. She was a pretty blonde blue eyed girl of ten and was so excited to go riding. "Is this your first lesson Ashley?" Ruthie asked looking at the girl in her jeans and boots. Ashley shyly nodded her head. "Ma'am if I can get you to sign here and here and then I'll go make a copy of your insurance so we can have it on file," Ruthie said to the girl's mother, Mrs. Stevens, showing her where to sign on the papers. After making copies of all the documents needed Ruthie checked to make sure Ashley had all her protective riding gear. Securing her own helmet on her head, they both said goodbye to Mrs. Stevens and went to get Daisy from her stall. Once she was all ready to go Ruthie led Ashley and Daisy over to the training area and had Ashley get comfortable just petting Daisy. After awhile Ruthie had her leading Daisy around by her reins and was helping her get Daisy to follow her around the practice area. Ruthie had just helped Ashley up on the saddle when a loud shot was heard. Spooked, Daisy jumped up on her back legs and Ashley fell off and on the ground. Ruthie, getting Ashley up and over the fence of the practice area, quickly assessed her for injuries and made sure she was okay before trying to calm Daisy.

"What was that loud noise?" Ashley asked her, wiping some tears away and brushing dirt from her jeans. Ruthie looked around and saw Mrs. Jacobs coming from the barn towards them. Hopping over the fence again, Ruthie took Ashley's hand and they went to meet her.

"Girls are you alright," she asked slightly out of breath.

"We're fine," Ruthie reassured her as Ashley clung to her, the little girl's arms wrapped around her waist tightly. "Ashley got bucked off and was frightened but she's fine, but Daisy got spooked and won't stop running around the pen," she said as they all looked over at Daisy. "We were just wondering what that loud noise was. It sounded like a gunshot," she finished looking closely at Mrs. Jacobs.

"No dear it wasn't a gunshot, but it sure sounded like one," she said, wringing her hands together. "Dan was climbing down the ladder and fell taking the ladder with him. That loud noise you heard was the ladder hitting the side of the barn that has a sheet of metal against the wall. It hit so hard that sound was heard around the whole ranch. Spooked the horses so bad and poor Dan is covered in bruises and scrapes."

Ashley held tight to Ruthie through all of this as Ruthie held the girl close to her and stroked her hair. "Well I hope Mr. Jacobs is alright," Ruthie said looking behind Mrs. Jacobs towards the barn. "Should we call an ambulance?" She asked wanting to make sure he was okay.

"No dear he'll be fine. He just needs to get inside and rest," she told Ruthie, already starting to walk back to the barn. "Oh, why don't you take Ashley up to the house and get her cleaned up dear. You two can finish your lesson after and I'll check on you both later," she said smiling and waving as she turned to leave.

Ruthie looked down at Ashley and saw that she had some scrapes on her elbows and palms. "Let's get you cleaned up first, okay Ash," she said to the little girl. Ashley nodded her head and together the two went up to the main house to quickly use the restroom. Walking into the bathroom Ruthie had Ashley hop up on the counter and grabbed a washcloth to clean her up. Wiping the dirt and blood from her elbows and palms, Ruthie saw her wince in pain. "Sorry," she said smiling sadly at her.

"It's ok," Ashley said. "It doesn't hurt that bad. I was more scared when I fell off Daisy. Do I have to get back on?" she asked Ruthie looking up at her with fear filled eyes.

"No sweetie you don't have to if you don't want to," Ruthie said. "But can I tell you a story before you decide to stop your lesson for today?" At Ashley's nod, Ruthie proceeded to tell her the story of when she was younger and fell off her horse. She told her all about the girl she met that day who encouraged her to get back on her horse and go riding again. Ruthie remembered that day fondly as one of the best days of her life. She'd never forget the kindness Caitlin showed to her or the gift she gave her in persuading her to go out riding again. After the story, Ashley exclaimed that she wanted to get back on Daisy.

"Are you sure," Ruthie asked her with a small smile. At Ashley's enthusiastic nod, the two made their way back out to the pen where Daisy had calmed down and was grazing by a side fence. Letting Ashley pet Daisy again to calm her fears she watched proudly as she climbed back up in the saddle. This time Daisy was calm and Ashley had a huge smile on her face. Ruthie grabbed the lead rope and started walking Daisy and Ashley around the practice area. "Not so bad right," Ruthie asked Ashley after a few minutes.

"No this is great!" Ashley exclaimed. "I'm so glad I did this."

"Me too," Ruthie said looking at Ashley with a growing fondness for the girl. She reminds me of me she thought. After awhile of Ruthie leading them around the practice area, Ruthie's phone beeped letting her know the lesson was over. Turning to walk back over to the gate, Ruthie saw Mrs. Stevens standing there with a smile.

"Well isn't she a natural," she asked with a laugh.

"She sure is," Ruthie said back. She continued to tell her about her fall off of Daisy and explained that the horse was spooked, but Ashley was fine besides a few scrapes. "I was so proud of her when she got back in the saddle," Ruthie told Mrs. Stevens.

"I am too," replied Ashley's mother. "Sweetheart I'm so proud of you and you look so cute riding that horse," she told her smiling.

"This is so much fun mom, I can't wait to come back for my next lesson!" she told her excitedly. Ruthie helped her get down from Daisy and before seeing them off was happily surprised when Ashley turned around and ran back to give Ruthie a big hug. "Thank you so much! I can't wait to have my next lesson with you and Daisy," she told her.

"I can't either," Ruthie smiled. "This was a lot of fun! I'll see you next lesson okay," and with one last hug goodbye the girl ran back to her mother and started towards their car.

Ruthie grabbed Daisy's harness and started to lead her up to the barn to brush her and give her some food. Putting her in her stall, she grabbed the brush and started to brush out Daisy's coat and humming quietly to herself. After a few minutes of this Ruthie grabbed some hay and fresh water for Daisy and was about to leave when she saw Mr. Jacobs come in the barn. Ducking down so as not to be seen, she saw that he was walking fine for a guy who fell off a ladder. Besides a few cuts and bruises he looked okay. _That doesn't make sense. There's no way he could heal that quickly if he really fell off the ladder and into a wall _she thought. Watching as he climbed the ladder to the loft, Ruthie heard him moving about and when she thought it was safe, she quietly slipped out of the stall to leave the barn.

Walking back out to the practice area she saw Mrs. Jacobs walking towards her. "Ruthie, dear your other lesson for today was cancelled last minute. That was the only other lesson we had you scheduled for. I'm sorry," she said apologetically.

"That's alright Mrs. Jacobs," Ruthie said. "Did they reschedule?"

"Not yet sweetie, but I'll let you know," she told her smiling. "Why don't you get on out of here and enjoy the rest of your day. I'll make sure to clock you out," she told her and waved her off when Ruthie looked at her unsure. "It's fine dear, really."

Ruthie nodded and said goodbye to Mrs. Jacobs with the promise to see her tomorrow. With that said she walked to her car and got in. Realizing she had only been at work for two hours Ruthie wondered what to do with the rest of her day. Checking her phone she saw that she had a text message from Lydia asking her if she wanted to go shopping with her and Allison and Erica after they were done with school. She replied back saying she'd love to go and started the drive back to her apartment, happy to have a few hours to herself to relax and think about things. _I miss Derek_ she thought, feeling her chest hurt at the thought of him. _Maybe I will go over tonight and visit with everyone_. With that settled Ruthie went into her apartment to relax and think things through.

**Next chapter will be up soon! Work started back up, so I'll try to post a new chapter once a week now. Hope everyone is still enjoying this! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Ch. 9

"So are you two having sex yet?" Allison asked Ruthie bluntly while they were looking through some dresses on a rack.

"What? No!" Ruthie practically yelled at her. "Why would you ask that? We've only been hanging out for the past three days Allison, you realize that right?" she asked her, looking around to see Lydia and Erica pleasantly engaged a few racks over looking at some cute tops. Ruthie saw Erica's mouth quirk into a smile before glancing back at Allison's smirking face.

"Sorry, it's just, have you seen him?" the brunette drawled at Ruthie. "The guy is hot and totally sexy. Plus have you seen the way he looks at you? It's like nothing else matters to him when your around. How are you not hooking up?" she asked her, honestly curious.

Ruthie was never shy about explaining this, but didn't think she'd be having this conversation in a mall while shopping. After getting back to her apartment and relaxing she came to the conclusion that being around Derek again brought back a ton of feelings. She also knew there was something else going on because she felt pain when she was away from him. Over the past few days since being around him again Ruthie noticed she was fine, great even, when she was in his presence. The second she left his side though she felt immense pain and sadness and had no idea why. It wasn't like a normal crush and not wanting to leave each other, something else was going on. _I just have to figure out what it is_ she thought. "Look, it's not that I don't want to, because trust me I've always thought Derek would be the one, but I'm waiting," she explained to the girl kindly.

"Waiting for what?" Allison asked, honestly not understanding.

"I'm waiting as in waiting for a ring. I was brought up to believe that sex is sacred and not something to engage in before marriage," Ruthie explained while thinking of her family. _Although not everyone in our family followed that idea_ she thought, thinking of Simon and Mary and even Matt who everyone thought married his wife Sarah on the first date just to have sex. "It's just a personal choice," she finished.

"Wait so you're really a virgin," she said surprised. At Ruthie's nod Allison just muttered 'wow' and went back to looking through the rack of dresses. Ruthie smiled and waited for what she knew would come next. "So you haven't done anything, like anything," the girl stressed really wanting to know.

"No, I haven't," Ruthie answered honestly. "Besides making out obviously. But that's me waiting for the right guy. It's not that I wouldn't do anything it's just that none of the guys I've met in the past were ever right for me. I knew deep down that there was nothing there, but I entertained myself thinking that with time there could be. I was wrong. I hurt myself and some really nice guys while figuring out that the only guy for me had left a long time ago."

"So you know then that Derek is your mate?" Allison asked, but wished she hadn't when she heard Erica growl at her and saw Ruthie's expression change from one of content to total shock.

"What do you mean mate?" Ruthie asked the girl timidly. "What is a mate and why is Derek mine?" Allison was frozen not knowing how to answer the girl, thinking that she had known and not realizing that she had screwed up. Lydia came over and started telling Ruthie a little about werewolf mating bonds and how it works. Then she told her if she wanted more information she would have to ask Derek since technically they were mates and this was a conversation she should be having with him.

Ruthie nodded trying to process what little she gained from this conversation, still not understanding the whole concept. How and why did she feel pain being away from him? Even now, being with the girls and having fun, she was still feeling awful because she wasn't with him. _Will it always feel like this?_ Ruthie wondered. _Will I always feel this awful when I'm apart from him?_ Not knowing these answers and knowing Lydia was done talking about it, she decided to push it to the back of her mind and continue on with shopping. The girls, trying to get Ruthie back in the shopping mood, went to a couple stores in the mall and tried on clothes, shoes and jewelry. After making all their purchases the girls decided to head on back to the house and see what the boys were up to.

Earlier

After leaving Ruthie's Derek had to stop himself from turning around and following her to work. His wolf whined for its mate, wanting Ruthie next to him and wanting badly to mark her. Derek knew that his body and his wolf would react like this until they had mated. He didn't know how long he could continue like this. Three days and he was already going crazy missing her. Besides the pain he felt from being away from her, Derek also just wanted to know that she was his and he was hers. He didn't want to think of her having the chance to be with anyone else or rejecting him. The thought alone crippled him to his core. His wolf was clawing at him to get out and go after what was theirs but Derek pushed him back and continued on towards home knowing Ruthie would come back to him when she was ready. Upon getting home, he realized the house was empty except for his uncle. The rest of the pack had left for school which meant Derek could have a quiet morning to think things through. After showering and grabbing some food, Derek checked his phone for the tenth time that morning. Knowing that Ruthie was at work and couldn't be bothered, he had to make himself focus on hanging some paintings in the living room and finish putting the border on along the bottom walls. Sensing his uncle in the room with him, Derek stood and turned to face him.

"You alright nephew," Peter asked him, concern for him showing on his face.

"Fine," he said. "Just trying to finish up in here. Do you want to train later?"

"Derek don't get me wrong, I know we all need to stay in top form, especially now, but training isn't something I want to do willingly. With that said, yes I'll train with you later," Peter finished laughing at Derek's eye roll towards him.

Derek finished up with the living room over the next hour and then went to get Peter and go train in the basement. They didn't realize how long they had been down there because the next thing they knew, all the guys were coming down the stairs and throwing greetings their way.

"Where are the girls?" Derek asked them, turning to block a punch from Peter and elbowing him in the ribs before helping him up and turning to face the guys.

"They met up with Ruthie and went shopping at the mall," Scott told him.

Derek felt hurt that Ruthie hadn't told him, but realized that he was hurt because she was with the girls and not him. _I want her here with me_ he thought. "Oh that's good," he said to the group. "Did they say when they'd be coming home," he asked, trying not to make it sound like he was fishing for answers.

Isaac shook his head and Derek turned and went to the punching bag to continue training. Everyone sensing he didn't want to talk, turned to head back upstairs and start on homework or relax until the girls got back. Derek knew he had no right to be angry, Ruthie didn't owe him an explanation. _She went out and is having fun with the girls _he thought._ That's a good thing. I want everyone to get along_. Noticing Peter left as well, he went back to his workout for awhile longer before deciding to go take a shower and check on everyone. Walking upstairs and taking his shirt off he went in the living room to see Scott and Stiles playing video games and looked over to Boyd and Isaac at the dining room table with their homework spread out in front of them. _Two completely different sets of guys here_ he thought with a smirk. Derek continued on upstairs and jumped in the shower, glad to wash all the sweat off of him. After getting dressed he went downstairs to see that the guys hadn't moved. Going into the kitchen he went and grabbed a cup of coffee hearing Lydia's and Ruthie's cars pull up. Hearing doors and trunks slam the girls walked in a few moments later loaded down with bags. Ruthie was helping carry their bags in since she left her stuff in the car. Walking in the living room, the girls immediately dropped their bags and everyone greeted each other. Ruthie saw Derek leaning against the doorway in the kitchen taking a sip of his coffee and looking at her over the rim of his mug. Looking him up and down and noticing how good he looked in his dark jeans and dark green shirt Ruthie had to agree with Allison, her man was sexy. _Her man_ she thought. _He is mine. I only want him_. She was still confused with all the mating talk, but couldn't resist him. Walking over to him and feeling him pull her against his chest she sighed, happy to be in his arms and noticing the pain she was feeling earlier was suddenly gone. Wrapping her arms around him tighter and leaning into him Ruthie wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. Derek sensing something was wrong leaned his head down and asked if she was okay. Feeling her nod her head against his chest he knew she was lying and called her out on it.

"Can we talk?" she asked him looking up into his green eyes staring down at her worriedly. He nodded his head and without another word grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to his room.

Closing the door after she had walked in he turned around to see her sitting on his bed cross legged and had to stop himself and his wolf from taking her right then. Clearing his throat, he asked her what was wrong. At her answer his hand clenched into a fist and he had to put his coffee mug down on his dresser. "How did you find out about this?" he asked her, slowly walking over to her and sitting next to her on the bed.

"I want to know why you didn't tell me, why you weren't honest with me," she said, looking at him with sadness in her face.

Derek looked at her hating that he could make her lose faith in him, but knew that he was right with keeping this from her. "Allison let it slip while we were shopping," she told him quietly knowing he wasn't going to say anything. "I think she thought I already knew so you can't be upset with her Derek." She looked at him then and moved her hand to reach out to him. Taking her hand and moving to sit next to her, Derek began explaining about mating bonds and how that works for a werewolf and a human.

"You might feel pain being away from me and being with anyone else just wouldn't work since your heart and body know that they are already taken," he finished telling her, hoping that she wouldn't react badly.

Ruthie sat very still for a few moments not saying anything or even looking at Derek. "So what your saying is that for these past five years we've been apart and I was dating other guys, you knew the entire time that I was only meant for you?" Ruthie asked him feeling her hands start to shake from her anger, but somehow managing to not come right out and scream at him.

Derek nodded and looked down at the floor, knowing that these past five years were hard on her. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I'm sorry for not telling you. But I'm not sorry your my mate. I love you, I've always loved you," he told her seeing her openly crying now.

Ruthie leaned up and kissed him softly, tasting her own salty tears on her lips mixing with his. "I know deep down that I love you Derek and that your the man I'm supposed to be with," she told him, barely pulling away from him. "But after learning that the pain I've been feeling all this time is from not being with you and that you knew about it all along, hurts," she finished pulling away from him completely and getting up to walk to his door. "I know your sorry, I do, but this is going to take some time to process and get used to," she told him, her hand on the door and looking back at him. He was sitting in the same spot on the bed, his head in his hands, staring at the floor. He finally looked up at her and told her to take all the time she needed. Ruthie nodded and walked out of his room and downstairs to see everyone seated in the living room in complete silence. Upon seeing Ruthie they all tried to convince her to go back upstairs and talk to their alpha. Derek came downstairs hearing Ruthie say no yet again to Scott who was pleading with her to stay.

"Let her go," Derek said, his voice rough with emotion. Staring into Ruthie's eyes Derek could only try to express how sorry he was for keeping this from her. Ruthie nodded in understanding and gave him a small smile before walking out the door and getting into her car. Driving away, Derek and the rest of the pack heard her break down crying.

"Derek I'm so sorry, I thought she knew," Allison said quietly from the couch. She was holding Scott's hand and trying hard not to cry. "I'm so sorry," she said again.

Derek walked over to her and pulled her in a hug. "It's ok," he told her. "I think on some level she's known for awhile, she just didn't know how to understand it all. Don't worry," he said letting her go. "Mates are always drawn back to each other. No matter what," he finished with a sad smile. "I'll see you guys later," Derek said as he grabbed his leather jacket and keys and went to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" Boyd asked him.

"To sit outside of Ruthie's apartment door," he told his pack honestly. "She's mad at me, but that doesn't mean I want her to feel pain from being away from me," he said. And with that Derek nodded and went out the door to his car.

Driving to Ruthie's Derek could feel the pain in his chest as if he were on fire. Putting a hand over his heart he hoped that it would only be a matter of time before Ruthie trusted him again completely. Knowing that she was in pain because if him tore him up inside. He could feel his wolf clawing to get out and run to her. Pushing it down he continued to Ruthie's, parking by her apartment and getting out to go sit by her door. Walking to her apartment he heard music coming from her room and sensed her in the kitchen baking chocolate chip cookies. Smiling fondly, he thought of all the times Mrs. Camden had baked back in Glen Oak when stressed out. He loved that Ruthie had gotten this from her. Sliding down her front door Derek pulled his knees up and put his head in his hands just listening to her. Smiling when he felt the pain in his chest lighten he knew that Ruthie must be feeling better too. Suddenly the front door swung open and Derek fell backwards and was staring up into Ruthie's face, pain hitting him as he saw her puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks and sad expression.

"What are you doing here," she asked him softly.

"I didn't want you to feel the pain of the mating bond so I decided to stay close to you and alleviate some of it," he told her sitting up and looking down at his shoes. Seeing her hand in front of him, Derek looked up and smiled when he heard Ruthie say 'come inside' before taking her hand and walking back into her apartment together. _We'll work this out_ he thought. _I'm not leaving until I do_. With that thought in mind, Derek decided to lay everything out on the table tonight. Ruthie would know everything.

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Next one will be up sometime next week! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! Hope you guys like this next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Ch. 10

Derek was sitting at Ruthie's kitchen table waiting for Ruthie to say something. After having told her everything about werewolves, mating bonds, and everything that had happened in his life in the past five years, she had fallen silent. _Can you blame her_ he thought snidely to himself. _Everything you just told her shook not only her, but her faith as well_. Ruthie finally looked up at him and met his gaze. She shook her head slowly as if coming out of a foggy dream. "So you and I are mates and there's no other options, correct?" she asked, slowly letting a breath out.

Derek nodded his head, still trying to read her facial expressions. He remembered when he was really good at picking up on what she was thinking or feeling through her expressions, but right now she was giving nothing away. Ruthie nodded and looked back down at the mug of tea that had now turned cold after all their talking. "And the pain we feel won't go away until we are fully mated?" she asked, blushing and running a finger around the rim of the mug.

Derek gently placed his hand over Ruthie's and held on to her over the table. Squeezing gently until she looked up and met his gaze, Derek told her that there was no rush. He knew she was waiting for a ring and he had no problem with that. _I've waited this long _he thought. _What's a while longer until I propose?_ That led to him thinking about Ruthie walking towards him in a beautiful white dress with her dad marrying them, Ruthie carrying their child, seeing her holding their baby in her arms. Shaking his head to clear those images, he continued to reassure her that he wasn't expecting anything and that right now he just wanted to spend time with her and get to know her again.

Ruthie breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing all this. _Another reason why I love him _she thought. _He's so good to me_. Ruthie got up from her chair and went over to Derek who instantly pulled her onto his lap and put his head in the crook of her neck, gently kissing her. Ruthie sighed, happy that she finally knew everything and glad she no longer had to worry about the mating bond with Derek. They would deal with the pain, but they would do it together.

"I'm guessing your sleeping over," she said pulling back to look at him, a smirk on her face. Derek just nodded his consent and picked her up, laughing at her startled gasp and went to sit on her couch. Placing her down gently he stood up and went to grab the plate of cookies and pour two glasses of milk. Bringing them back over to the coffee table he handed her a glass and sat back as she reached for a cookie. "Do you remember the first time we met?" she asked him suddenly.

Derek smiled and replied that he did. "I followed you and Peter home and snuck into your house. Your whole family met me at random times throughout the day and everyone assumed I was Simon's friend. No one noticed anything until your dad asked me when I was leaving who I was and invited me to come around more often. You," he continued with a smile, "came downstairs and offered me some cookies and said that your dad bought them since your mom was out of town."

Ruthie smiled and nodded. "Peter and I were working on that school project and I remember seeing you around the house and never thought it was weird that you were there. I felt comfortable with you the moment I met you," she told him. "Even back then, the mating bond was there, wasn't it?" she asked quietly.

Derek took their now empty glasses and put them on the table. Grabbing her legs and gently lifting them until they were draped in his lap, he started massaging her feet, loving the way Ruthie sank back against the couch pillows and mumbled how it felt nice to him. "The mating bond was there from the beginning," he said moving his hands firmly over her feet, happy knowing that after he was the one who upset her, he was also the one who could calm her down. "I always knew it was you Ruthie. I followed you that day because I felt pulled to you the moment I saw you. Seeing you with Peter was difficult for me. We were both so young, but I still didn't like seeing you guys together in the months that followed. We became friends and I knew it was only a matter of time before we ended up together. I just didn't realize it would take so long."

"We're here now," she said smiling at him and sitting up. Locking eyes with him and grabbing his shirt she slowly brought him closer to her leaning up to press her lips softly against his. "And I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else Derek Hale," she told him when they broke apart. This time it was Derek who pulled her back in, lifting her up and moving her on his lap so she was fully sitting on him. Running his hands through her hair, Derek gently nipped at her bottom lip causing her to press against him and pull him in closer to her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand going to the nape of his neck to gently run her nails against him. Loving the way his body reacted when she scratched him, Ruthie did it again harder causing Derek to moan slightly. He broke the kiss to start nipping at her neck while lifting her up so she was straddling him on the couch. Kissing his way back up until he captured her lips Derek smiled as he licked and sucked her bottom lip, tasting her strawberry lip gloss. _She's still my Ruthie_, he thought. Hearing her moan as he gently bit her lip Derek thrusted his hips up, loving the friction he felt from that alone. Feeling Ruthie grip him tighter and run her hands down his shoulders, he jumped slightly as he felt her nails scratching him. He was surprised when her hands went to the bottom of his shirt and started to try and pull it off him. Pulling back gently from her Derek told her that they could slow down. "I'm not expecting anything Ruthie, you know I would never push you on anything," he said bringing one of his hands up from the small of her back to cup her cheek.

Ruthie felt like her lungs were going to explode. She felt her chest moving up and down rapidly and definitely felt Derek earlier. _How could that alone feel so good_, she thought amazed._ I never want him to stop_. Leaning into his touch and placing her hand over his Ruthie looked up at him from under her lashes, having no idea the effect she was having on him. Feeling his hips grind up into her again, Ruthie felt just how much Derek wanted her. Moving her hands back to the bottom of his shirt she said, "Derek I just want your shirt off. I never knew I'd be the one talking you out of your shirt," she said smiling cheekily at him. Derek moved forward a bit and helped her lift the shirt up off him. Tossing it on the couch next to her Ruthie looked up and down Derek's body not noticing when her hands went out to touch him. Starting with his shoulders and working her way down his chest, she slowly moved over his abs, lightly scratching him with her nails. She was brought out of her trance when Derek whined and started kissing her neck, gently biting down on her pulse point, causing her to grind against him and feel something inside her she'd never felt before. Whimpering at the contact Ruthie's head dropped on to Derek's shoulder, feeling one of his hands move to the back of her neck and lightly scratch her. Rolling her hips against him again she loved the sensation she felt when his other hand on her hip pulled her down to meet his hard thrust. Breathing unevenly in his ear she started kissing and sucking on his neck like he did to her earlier, satisfied with herself when she heard him growl and felt his chest vibrate against hers. Derek's hands found the bottom of her shirt and he pulled back enough to look her in the eyes, knowing that he wouldn't do anything unless she gave him the go ahead. Seeing the nerves and slight panic on her face he gently kissed her and told her soothingly that it was fine and that if she wasn't ready to go any farther than he was okay with that.

"What if you don't like what you see?" she asked him quietly blushing under his intense lust filled gaze.

"Ruthie that's impossible," he told her, lifting her head up until she was looking in his eyes.

"Because we're mates," she questioned, wondering if that was the only reason he was attracted to her.

Reading her expression perfectly, Derek silently cheered that he was starting to understand his girl again. "No baby," he whispered leaning his forehead against hers and loving her blush at his term of endearment. "Because your beautiful and because you couldn't look bad even if you tried," he said trying to lighten the mood, glad when she smiled and chuckled a little at what he said. Rubbing her nose against his she gently kissed him and mumbled 'thank you' against his lips. Taking his hands and putting them back at the bottom of her shirt she looked into his dark green eyes and silently nodded. Feeling the material slowly leave her body, Ruthie wanted badly to cover up, hating her nerves for making her feel like this. Looking up at Derek her breath caught in her throat as she saw him looking at her with wonder and some other emotion shining in his eyes. Slowly bringing her hands back up and placing them on his shoulders not wanting to break his gaze, she felt her face flush when he whispered that she was beautiful. "And red is definitely your color," he told her smirking, not wanting to tear his eyes away from her lacy bra and cleavage. Massaging his triskelion symbol onto her waist above her pants, Derek brought his eyes up to meet hers, glad to see some of her fear had left her.

Kissing her slowly and gently pulling her closer, Derek sighed as he ran his hands up her back feeling her smooth skin under his palms. Loving her slight shiver from this movement Derek did it again, moaning into her mouth when she rocked her hips against his and pressed herself tighter against him. Feeling his wolf come out, Derek felt his claws form and knew his eyes turned red. Moving to her neck he started to lick and suck hard on her pulse point, his hips grinding up to meet her, feeling one of her hands grip his neck and the other digging her nails into his chest over his heart. His wolf, and him, were loving this. Kissing his way up to her ear he nibbled and sucked on her lobe before whispering in her ear that she was his. The wolf in him was taking over and he tried to get a grip on it but realized with a satisfied grin, Ruthie was getting more turned on by this side of him.

"You're mine Ruthie," he breathed hotly against her ear, grinning against her neck as he heard her whimper and push down on him. "My mate," he said. "You've always been mine," he told her gruffly, smelling her arousal and knowing she was close to her first ever orgasm. Wanting to get her there but knowing she wasn't ready for him to touch her under her jeans, Derek settled his hands on her waist and moved them up her body slowly. "Baby," he breathed heavily knowing he was close as well, "can I take this off?" He slid a strap down her arm so she would understand what he was referring to. Ruthie, her body feeling like it was out of her control but knowing Derek would take care of her, simply nodded her head and moved to his neck kissing and sucking anywhere she could reach. Scraping her nails down his chest, Ruthie was surprised when she ran a nail over his nipple and heard him suck in a breath. Pulling back from him and wondering if she did something wrong she was shocked to find his usual green eyes had turned alpha red. Feeling her now wet panties, she wasn't embarrassed at all when Derek finally exposed herself to him. Feeling her nipples harden even more, she was satisfied when Derek gave a low growl in the back of his throat before attacking her lips with his. His hands went to her waist and slowly started moving up until they cupped her breasts twisting and pinching her nipples between his fingers and gripping her breasts roughly in his hands. Ruthie moaned at the contact having never experienced anything like it before. _This feels so good_ she thought. _He makes me feel good_. Not realizing she said that last part out loud, she was embarrassed and then gasping for air after Derek kissed her again, his tongue pushing into her mouth and battling for control with hers. _He clearly loves my commentary_ she thought with a smirk.

"I'm the only one who gets to make you feel good baby," he told her commandingly, his wolf coming out again. Leaning back slightly, Derek looked at her straddling his lap, her chest heaving up and down and her face flushed and hair messed up. "The. Only. One." he said thrusting his hips against her with each word. Ruthie about to fall over the edge, mumbled his words back to him spurring him on. "Let go baby," he told her, sucking on her neck and rolling her nipples between his fingers. "I need you to come with me Ruthie," he said and with that Ruthie fell apart in his arms moaning into his mouth as he kissed her and thrust against her one more time before finding his own release. Kissing her and moving his hands to her waist, he gently started tracing his triskelion symbol over her skin while they both came down from their highs. Ruthie slumped against Derek, amazed that she could feel this good and loving the feeling of Derek's chest beneath hers with nothing separating them. Lifting her head up slightly she leaned her forehead against his, staring into his red eyes and knowing that she didn't have to be afraid of him. Moving her hand up to cup his cheek, she gently kissed his lips and said the only thing she could think of.

"Thank you," and immediately felt herself blush.

Derek laughed and pulled her tighter against him, loving the way they fit together. "Anytime baby," he whispered softly, grinning at her. "Thank you."

Smiling playfully at him Ruthie stuck her tongue out at him and laughed when he did it right back to her. "Are you okay," he asked her hoping he didn't scare her off when his wolf took over for a minute back there.

Ruthie looked at him and nodded. "I feel great," she told him honestly, happy to see his smile light up his face. "Really, I can't believe I've gone so many years never knowing what that felt like," she told him, looking down and blushing.

Reaching his hand under her chin he tilted her head back up, hating that she would be embarrassed about this. "I love that I'm the first guy you experienced this with," he told her, feeling his wolf agree with him. "Don't be embarrassed by this. Really." he told her. "You have no idea how happy it makes me knowing that I'm going to be the only guy you ever do anything with," he said feeling his eyes flash red before slowly changing back to their normal green. Ruthie seeing his eyes change, remembered his commanding tone from before and told him that she liked that side of him as well as his gentle side when it came to her. Derek smirked and told her that she brings out the best of both and was just glad he hadn't scared her off. Feeling her body shiver from the cold he reached over and grabbed his shirt and gently pulled it over head and down her body. Seeing her in it brought his possessive side out and he wanted nothing more than to claim her right then. Ruthie, sensing he was having a private battle in his head, gently kissed him and told him she was going to shower before bed. Nodding and watching her walk into the bathroom Derek relaxed back into the couch and realized he would need some new clothes for tomorrow. Remembering that he had some stuff thrown in the back of his trunk he walked out to his car and grabbed a pair of sweats and came back in just in time to hear Ruthie getting out of the shower. Seeing her come out a few minutes later in just his shirt and some short shorts Derek nearly came again on the spot. _God she looks beautiful_ he thought amazed that she was still his mate. Realizing that she was talking to him, Derek asked her what she said, smiling at her ability to make him zone out.

"I asked if you wanted to take a shower," she said smiling at him as if knowing where his thoughts were a moment ago.

"Sure," he said. "Thanks." With that, Derek walked past her into her bathroom and took a quick shower. Throwing his sweats on he walked out to find the living room empty with the plate of cookies back on the counter and the glasses no where in site. He turned to head back to her bedroom and saw her laying down in bed, his shirt was a little big on her and hanging off one of her shoulders. She probably had no idea how sexy she looked to him. "Want me to sleep on the couch," he joked trying to turn his thoughts, slightly sad that she would say yes.

"No," she practically shouted, sitting up in bed before lowering her voice and pouting at his mean joke when she saw him grin at her. "I want to fall asleep wrapped in your arms," she told him, loving the way he looked at her in that moment. His eyes softened and he looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered to him.

Slowly walking over to her bed he slid in beside her, pulling her back against his chest and wrapping his arm around her waist. Nuzzling his face into the nape of her neck he breathed in her scent, a scent he would know from miles away. A scent that he had never forgotten in the last five years, a scent that was strictly Ruthie's. Kissing her neck gently he whispered goodnight and felt happiness go through him at Ruthie's murmured goodnight back. Feeling her instantly fall asleep and relax against him, Derek knew that he wanted to end each day with Ruthie in his arms wrapped up tight against him.

**First romantic scene, good/bad? Be honest haha if it sucks I need to know so I can try and rewrite it and improve it. Also, do you think I made them move too fast? Thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate it! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Can't believe the season finale of Teen Wolf! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! :)**

Ch. 11

Ruthie woke the next morning before her alarm went off and reached out her hand to grab her phone. Turning off her alarm she snuggled back under the covers and against Derek, who was still sleeping. Smiling to herself as his hand tightened around her waist and pulled her back into his warmth, Ruthie was pleasantly surprised when she felt Derek's hard erection against her backside. Thinking back to how she felt last night she felt herself grow warm and lightly shifted against him. Derek groaned softly in his sleep and Ruthie suddenly felt powerful. Grinding back against him again, she was rewarded when he unconsciously thrusted his hips against her and she felt his erection growing. Feeling his arm that was wrapped around her waist move to grab her leg, she felt Derek kissing her neck and knew he was awake. "Morning baby," he said quietly, his voice having a rough sound to it from sleep. Ruthie, feeling him pull her leg back over his hip and continue to thrust up against her, could only mumble incoherently as she felt him through his sweats so much more than she did his jeans last night. _He's huge_ she thought arching her back as she felt Derek let go of her leg to run his hand up under her shirt until he was lightly scratching her lower stomach above her panties. His hand ghosted up her body slowly teasing her and Ruthie reached her arm back to grab the back of his neck, feeling him sucking hard over her pulse point. Moaning when she felt him lightly blowing on that same spot, Ruthie tightened her grip on his hair and continued to meet his every thrust. Derek loved that Ruthie was so responsive to his touch and continued to slide his hands up her body until he cupped one of her breasts, kneading it roughly and pinching her nipple. Ruthie whined and Derek finally brought his lips to hers for a gentle kiss that quickly turned heated as Ruthie's tongue slipped in his mouth. Lightly sucking and nipping her tongue Derek couldn't take it anymore when he heard Ruthie moan. Taking her leg from over his hip he quickly flipped her over in bed so they were facing each other and grabbed her other leg to throw back over him. Grinding up into her heat Derek could feel her wet panties through her thin shorts and growled low in his chest. Running her hand up to grip his shoulder, she leaned down to kiss her way up over his chest, glad that she was in this new position. Feeling Derek's hot skin beneath her lips, she licked and sucked on one of his nipples and gently ran her teeth over it, making him pull her closer against him. Moaning as he thrust against her harder than before, Ruthie felt him hard and pulsing against her core.

"Mmm Derek," she moaned, loving the feel of him against her body and loving the feel of him between her legs.

Derek knew his eyes turned red as soon as she moaned his name and felt his claws come out as she moved her hips down to meet his thrusts. "Like that baby?" he panted against her ear.

Ruthie whimpered and pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss, her hands going to his hair and holding him close to her. Derek's dominant side was coming out and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He smelled her arousal and that only turned him on more. "Baby answer me," he commanded, running his hands up her back taking his shirt off her body.

Ruthie lifted her arms up so he could get the shirt off and dragged his waiting mouth back to hers for another searing kiss. Derek gripped her hips and rolled onto his back so she was straddling him. Thrusting up again, he grinned upon seeing her dazed expression and swollen lips. He loved seeing her over him and roughly ran his hands up from her waist to pinch and tease her nipples. Ruthie arched into his hands and hissed out a breath as she felt him take a nipple into his mouth and start sucking hard. Keeping her hands locked in his hair Ruthie moaned as she felt him bite down and gently run his tongue over her sensitive flesh.

"Ruthie," he said, thrusting against her and pulling her down against his erection. Satisfied when she groaned his name he asked again if she liked this. Ruthie breathed out a weak yes to him, feeling her body tighten and close to release. Derek sensing this, asked her if she wanted to come. Hearing her whimpered 'yes please' had Derek going crazy with want for her. Switching to her other breast he moved his hands down her back and roughly gripped her ass, grinding her against his straining erection even more. Ruthie whimpered at feeling him like this and knew her first time with him would hurt badly. Sensing her change in emotions and feeling her body tense up, Derek gently rolled until she was on her back and he was laid out over her, still thrusting his hips against her dripping core but slowing his movements. Brushing her hair out of her face Derek stared into her eyes and leaned his forehead against hers, smiling when she brought her hand up to cup his cheek.

"I'm going to make love to you like this Ruthie," he whispered to her, thrusting gently feeling her hands tighten and her nails dig into his shoulders. "Just like this baby," he said quietly loving how her lips parted as she gasped out a breath. Moving one of his hands to her shoulders and keeping the other on the bed holding him up slightly, he gently ran one hand down her arm and moved it off his back so he was holding it against the bed gently. "I'm going to watch you fall apart in my arms all night. Then, when your body can't take anymore I'm going to slip inside you and make you mine." Looking into her eyes and seeing a tear slip out Derek leaned down and licked it off her cheek. "Your mine Ruthie, you were mine the moment I saw you," he said gruffly, his voice thick with emotion. "Tell me your mine baby. Please, I need to hear you say it," he said knowing he was starting to beg and not caring in the slightest.

"I'm yours Derek," she whispered staring deeply into his red eyes and loving that he wanted reassurance from her. "I've always known who I was meant to be with," she told him, voice so full of honest emotion that he wouldn't need to hear her heartbeat to know she was telling the truth.

Pressing a kiss against her lips he continued thrusting against her wanting to make her moan his name again. Seeing his mark on her neck, Derek growled and leaned down to kiss and bite it, knowing it was sensitive after last night. Feeling Ruthie's hand tighten in his, he knew she was close to her release. Speeding up his movements and loving that she was meeting his thrusts with her own, he bit down hard on his mark and watched as she fell apart in his arms for the second time. Thrusting against her and feeling her nails digging into his back and shoulders, Derek groaned Ruthie's name as he came, loving the feel of her body pressed tight against him. Rolling onto his back so as not to crush her with his weight, he pulled Ruthie over him feeling her leg drape over his waist and her head on his chest. Smiling to himself as he felt Ruthie's hand go over his heart, he knew he would do anything for her. _There's nothing I wouldn't do to make her smile _he thought._ She's everything. She's mine._

Ruthie smiled against Derek's chest, part of her still in disbelief that she had done this with him so quickly in the first place. Knowing that she was only waiting to have sex with him she knew it was only a matter of time before they moved on to other fun activities. She had decided long ago that she didn't mind doing things before being engaged, but wanted to wait until she had a ring on her finger before having sex. Even knowing that Derek would be her only one regardless, she still respected the beliefs she was brought up with and knew in her heart that it was what she wanted for herself. Running her hand absently up and down Derek's arm she laced her fingers with his and brought his hand to her mouth, pressing a sweet kiss against his knuckles. Derek ran his other hand up and down the curve of her body loving how she shivered at his lightest touch. Looking over to her clock on the dresser Derek saw that she had an hour before she had to be at work. Not wanting to move or be apart from her for any period of time, he knew that she had to get up and get ready.

"What are you going to do today baby," she repeated his term of endearment back to him surprised at how easy if fell from her lips.

He smiled up at her ceiling knowing that she was getting more comfortable with him again and told her that he was going to head back to the house and check in with Peter and do some things around the house until the pack got out of school. Ruthie nodded against his chest, sad at the thought of being away from him and nervous about feeling the pain of the mating bond between them. Derek sensed her worry and ran his hand through her hair, gently massaging her scalp until he felt her melt back against him. "We'll be okay Ruthie," he told her knowing that she was dreading being away from him just as much as he was. "Just focus on work today and come over to the house after," he told her watching as she leaned up against him and rested her head on her hand.

"Okay I'll be over as soon as I'm done," she told him, a small smile gracing her lips. Noticing Derek wasn't looking at her Ruthie blushed as she realized she still was naked from the waist up. She realized it didn't bother her as much as she thought. _I don't know if it's because it's Derek or if it's me recognizing him as my mate or what_ she thought. _But being like this with him is comfortable_. Ruthie realized she would have to wash her body before getting dressed and slowly started to move off Derek. Feeling him grip her waist for a moment she looked into his now green eyes and leaned down to kiss him. Loving that that was what he wanted as she felt him release her, Ruthie got up and went over to where his shirt lay on the floor. Picking it up she thought about handing it to him but saw him smirking at her and quickly folded it and placed it in her drawer.

"I'm keeping this," she told him with a smirk placing her hands on her hips. "Don't even think about taking it out of there," she warned him half serious. She wanted that shirt.

Derek chuckled from his position on the bed, having not moved at all and instead gazed at Ruthie with lust in his eyes. _She can have my shirt if I can watch her prance around topless all day_ he thought darkly. Moving out of the bed he walked over to her never breaking eye contact. Stepping close to her until he could feel her nipples rubbing against his chest he smirked down at her, hearing her heart rate quicken and seeing her eyes go wide. Placing his hands on her hips he traced his symbol over her skin again loving when she leaned in against him. Leaning down, he kissed her neck gently. "Go get ready for work Camden," he whispered in her ear, gently nipping her lobe and walking past her into her kitchen.

**Later**

After Ruthie had washed off she came out to find that Derek had made pancakes and while she went to get dressed and put on her makeup Derek jumped in the shower. Never being more thankful for keeping extra clothes in his car, Derek asked Ruthie if she would go grab him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Grinning at him she grabbed his keys from the counter where he left them last night and went out to his car to grab some clothes for him. After he got dressed and Ruthie had decided to keep a few other articles of his clothing that she had brought up, they ate breakfast and said goodbye before Ruthie had to leave for work. Remembering how Derek gripped her ass tightly and kissed her like he wasn't going to see her for a long time, Ruthie sensed some of the pain lessen as she pulled into work. Checking the mirror to make sure the makeup was covering her hickey, she smiled to herself as she ran her fingers over the spot gently and thought of her boyfriend. _Boyfriend_ she smiled._ I'm dating Derek Hale_. He had been so sweet when he asked her out by her car this morning, clearly not wanting to let her leave without asking this question. Upon hearing her 'yes' Derek had quickly attacked her lips, happy to finally call her his girlfriend when he wanted to for so long. Promising to come over as soon as she was done Derek finally let her leave and Ruthie got to work just in time.

Clocking in on the computer Ruthie was greeted by a young boy and his father. "Hi," she smiled at them. "Welcome to Shadowbrook Ranch. Is this your first time here for lessons?"

The man, who introduced himself as Mr. Parker, greeted Ruthie warmly and introduced his son Samuel to her. Smiling at him and seeing his excitement over the horses, Ruthie listened politely as the man explained that he and his family had moved from Wyoming to California for his job. His son used to take riding lessons back there and wanted to continue them when they moved to Beacon Hills. "We were really glad when we saw Shadowbrook Ranch offered lessons," he finished, smiling down and running his fingers through his son's hair affectionately.

"Well you came to the right place," Ruthie said and walked over to Samuel who was staring down the barn at all the horses in their stalls. "Do you want to help me get one ready for you to ride," she asked the boy, loving the excitement that lit up his face.

Nodding his head enthusiastically, Ruthie finished making copies of Mr. Parker's license and insurance and had him fill out the paperwork, then saying goodbye he waved and headed back to his car. Ruthie was surprised when on walking towards the stalls Samuel walked beside her and reached up to take her hand. Ruthie smiled down at him and asked him how old he was.

"I just turned eleven," he told her kicking his scuffed up boots against the ground. "I start school at Beacon Hills Elementary tomorrow. My parents let me take today off to go riding," he explained when she asked why he wasn't in school.

"That's nice," she exclaimed, thinking how cool his parents were to let their child play hooky. Coming up to one of the last stalls Ruthie asked if Samuel would want to take Lightning out for the morning.

"Cool name," Samuel said smiling. "Please can we," he asked moving closer to the stall to pet the big dark grey horse.

Ruthie nodded and went to get a saddle and bridle. Handing the saddle to Samuel she attached the bridle to Lightning and started to walk with both of them out to the practice area. Chatting with Samuel about what he was most excited about for tomorrow, sports he would play, and listening as he talked about how nervous he was.

"You'll be fine Sami," she said, seeing him smile at her nickname. "Is it okay if I call you Sami? I have a little brother named Samuel and he never let me call him Sami," she told him smiling.

The boy nodded bashfully and followed Ruthie into the practice area. Helping her get the saddle on Lightning, he was more than ready when he hopped up on the horse and showed her how he could steer the horse and lead it where he wanted to go.

"Fantastic," she praised him. "You're a natural Sami!" Samuel smiled and continued to get comfortable with the horse and soon was having Lightning lightly gallop around the practice area. "Samuel have you ever practiced jumping," she asked, seeing how good he was at controlling the horse.

"No," he told her. "My old trainer was going to start teaching me, but we had to move," he said bringing the horse to a stop and gently climbing off his back.

"Would you like to learn," Ruthie asked him, hearing the disappointment in his voice over not having learned.

"I'd love to," he said his face lighting up in pure childish excitement.

Ruthie smiled and took the reigns from Samuel, leading them both over to another practice area, this one with obstacles placed in it. After showing Samuel how to move when the horse jumps over the obstacles she showed him herself by getting on Lightning and taking him for a quick run through the course. "And don't worry Sami, the horse knows to jump, it's natural for them," she said trying to reassure the nervous boy. "Just trust Lightning and you'll be fine."

Samuel smiled at her and started leading Lightning over to the first hurdle at a steady pace. Feeling his body respond when Lightning jumped, Samuel whooped and hollered at Ruthie, excitement clear on his face. Ruthie watched with pride as Samuel went around the course with Lightning, loving the big smile on his face.

"He's good. Is that his first time jumping?" asked Mrs. Jacobs beside her.

Ruthie having jumped and whirled to her left looked over to see Mrs. Jacobs smiling at her. "It is," she said, wondering how the woman was able to sneak up on her like that. "I showed him by example first and then told him how to react to certain movements. He's a fast learner," she said, her pride for him evident in her voice.

"He is," Mrs. Jacobs replied. "After this lesson is over you have another student coming. I hope you don't mind back-to-back lessons," she said looking over at Ruthie.

"Not at all," she replied smiling. "I'll finish up here with Samuel and be back up to the barn in a bit," she told her boss, happy to have another lesson to distract her from thinking about Derek.

Nodding her head, Mrs. Jacobs turned and walked back towards the barn, waving at Samuel as she went. Samuel slowed Lightning down to a steady trot and came back over towards Ruthie. "The lesson isn't over, is it?" the boy asked, sad that he would have to wait a few more days before riding.

"I'm afraid it is Sami," Ruthie said smiling at the boy's tone. "Don't worry, you'll be back soon enough and I want to hear all about your first few days at school okay," she told him. Samuel nodded and climbed down off of Lightning handing the reigns to Ruthie who proceeded to walk with Lightning and Samuel up to the barn. "Come on, your dad is probably waiting up there," she motioned with a jerk of her head.

Getting back to the barn, Ruthie and Samuel met Mr. Parker and exchanged pleasantries. After saying goodbye to Samuel, Ruthie took Lightning back to his stall and brushed his coat and gave him fresh hay and water. Walking back out to the front desk she saw that her next student hadn't arrived yet so she checked her phone to see a text message from Derek. _I miss my beautiful girlfriend _was all it said. Ruthie smiled thinking about him and felt her chest tighten in pain. Suddenly her phone lit up with another text from Derek asking if she was okay. _How did he know_ she wondered. _There's no way he felt that_. Replying back that she was fine and all was well and that she too missed her handsome sexy boyfriend she turned her phone off in time to see a family approaching her at the desk.

"Hi welcome to Shadowbrook Ranch," Ruthie said smiling at the family that walked in. "Is this your first time here?"

"No dear," said the woman who introduced herself as Mrs. Davis. "We've been coming here for a little over a year now. We called ahead to see if Sarah was working today, but Amy told us she wasn't on the schedule."

_Amy_ Ruthie thought. _Oh Mrs. Jacobs!_ "Oh of course. Yes, Sarah doesn't work today, but she'll be in tomorrow," she told the family thinking of the other riding instructor she had met quickly during her walk through that first day.

"Well, Karen here wanted to go riding for a little while, we were hoping you'd be interested in taking her out," she said. "My husband and I wanted to catch up with Dan and Amy and were hoping to have a few hours of adult conversation," she said smiling down at her daughter and looking back at Ruthie.

Ruthie chuckled and said she would be happy to take Karen out riding. Glancing every so often at Mr. Davis, Ruthie saw that the man seemed almost scary in the way his eyes looked her over and followed her every move. Feeling a chill run through her body Ruthie heard her phone vibrate in the drawer of the desk. Knowing it was probably Derek she figured she would get back to him after this next lesson. Continuing to make small talk with Mrs. Davis and seeing Karen get more and more excited about going riding, Ruthie was more than happy to be interrupted by Mr. Jacobs who had walked into the barn carrying a tray filled with sandwiches and drinks.

"Kevin, Diane," Mr. Jacobs smiled, coming over to put the tray down on the desk and greet the Davis's. "So good to see you both. Amy's just finished up some sandwiches and sweet tea. Come on up to the house. Ruthie these are for you and Karen," he said gesturing to the tray he brought in. We figured after you girls eat you could go out riding for a while," he continued. "Watch out though, this girl here is one fine rider," he said while pulling Karen in for a hug and spinning her around. Karen laughing, was finally put down and said goodbye to her parents as they walked off towards the house with Mr. Jacobs.

Ruthie smiled at Karen and asked if she was hungry. When the girl replied she was starving Ruthie laughed and grabbed the tray to take over to a small table out under a shady tree. Sitting there and getting to know Karen Ruthie enjoyed just being able to relax. Plus she was excited that she would be able to really ride for this lesson. Karen it turned out was a very experienced rider for being a girl of twelve and was competing in competitions all over the state. Ruthie listened intently as the girl explained all she had been doing in competitions and smiled at the girl's excitement over the sport. After they finished their lunch Ruthie and Karen both saddled up horses and went out riding together. Laughing as they raced and took turns doing the obstacle course, Ruthie and Karen were both sad when they had to head back in. Taking care of the horses and making sure they had fresh hay and water. Ruthie and Karen walked out to the front desk where they met her parents and Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs.

"So how was it?" Mrs. Davis asked her daughter. Hearing Karen's excitement over riding with her, Ruthie smiled and congratulated Karen again for all her hard work in riding.

"I was really impressed with Karen's ability to," but Ruthie stopped when she heard a loud groan come from up in the loft. Looking over to Mrs. Jacobs and seeing that Mr. Jacobs was indeed still with the group, Ruthie wondered what was going on. "Mrs. Jacobs is everything alright, is someone up there," she asked knowing that the groan she heard was definitely a human sound.

Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs looked towards Mr. and Mrs. Davis. "No dear," Mrs. Jacobs said after a moment. "It's just an old barn you know, makes the weirdest noises," she said, but even she knew how lame that must have sounded because she continued. "We've had problems in the past with animals getting up there, raccoons and such. Dan," she said turning to her husband. "Go place that trap we talked about, you know I don't want those animals roaming about," she said tightly. Her husband nodded and went to climb up to the loft. Ruthie stayed put to watch and see if any more noises were made, but was surprised when Mrs. Jacobs pulled her by the arm and led her out of the barn. "Dear you have one more lesson and then you're done for the day," she said sounding almost too sweet and simpering to Ruthie's ears.

Ruthie just nodded and started to walk down the path to meet the mother and daughter that were walking up. "Just take Penelope out with you," Mrs. Jacobs said to her. "This little girl is already checked into our system so you can just get on with the lesson," and with that Mrs. Jacobs hurried back up to the barn. _What was that about_ Ruthie thought. _What are they hiding?_ Ruthie decided to think on it later as she greeted her new student, a girl of nine named Katie. Taking her out and showing her a few more basics on Penelope, Ruthie was surprised by how anxious she was to get to Derek. Quickly putting Penelope in her stall with fresh hay and water, Ruthie clocked out and told Mrs. Jacobs she would see her tomorrow. After giving a little wave, Ruthie went to her car and texted Derek that she was on her way over and was wondering if she should tell him of the weird occurrence today at the ranch. Getting in her car she felt her heart race increase at the thought of seeing him again. _God I've missed him and it's only been an eight hour workday_ she thought. She was suddenly exhausted after her long day and wanted nothing more than to be in Derek's bed with his arms wrapped around her falling asleep. Feeling herself relax slightly the closer she got to the Hale house, Ruthie knew that she needed to be in Derek's arms to fully relax.

**Ok so this is the longest chapter I've written, but I couldn't stop. I hope you guys enjoyed this and are loving Ruthie and Derek as much as I am! I just saw that the 7th Heaven cast had a reunion dinner to celebrate Beverley Mitchell's second pregnancy. I thought that was so sweet that they all stay in touch still. Anyways, next chapter up soon and thanks again for all the reviews! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So some of you have been asking if the Camdens' will make an appearance in the story and the answer is yes they will. I want to establish Ruthie and Derek's relationship and Ruthie's relationship/dynamic within the pack. The Camdens' will come in to the story at some point. And with that, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Ch. 12

Pulling up to the house Ruthie was happy to see Stiles and Lydia's cars already there meaning that the entire pack was home and lacrosse practice was over for the boys. Opening her car door she turned at hearing the front door open and a smile lit her face as she saw Derek standing there waiting for her. Quickly locking her car she ran up the drive to him and jumped into his arms, laughing when he picked her up and spun her around a few times. Slowly putting her back on her feet Derek leaned down and kissed her. "Hi baby," he greeted, walking her backwards until her back was to the railing and gently lifting her up so she was sitting on it. Gently kissing her neck he smiled as she pulled him in to her, his hands moving to spread her legs so he could step in closer to her. Ruthie smiled as he continued kissing and sucking softly against her neck running her hands through his hair.

"Mmm, Derek," Ruthie whined attempting to pull away, but feeling his grip tighten on her hips. Sighing when he started sucking over her hickey Ruthie pulled him in closer feeling him through his jeans. Leaning her head against his shoulder she moved against him slightly hearing him curse softly.

"I missed you baby," he whispered softly nipping her earlobe. "I was having the worst pain from being away from you all day," he told her kissing her neck his hands tracing the triskelion over her jean clad thighs.

"Me too," she said quietly, thinking that if she just gave in they wouldn't be feeling the pain of the mating bond. Hearing her tone Derek pulled back slightly and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Ruthie what's wrong?" he asked brushing her hair back behind her ear. Ruthie sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Nothing, I'm just tired from work," she said, bringing her lips to his and enjoying the feeling of being in his arms again after a long day. "I really missed you too baby."

He smiled and helped her down off the railing. Taking her hand they turned to walk into the house together.

"Hey you guys I don't know if you know this but Derek's girlfriend is here," Isaac said as soon as they walked in, sending a wink at Ruthie as Derek shoved him lightly.

Everyone laughed and Ruthie blushed, saying that she couldn't be happier with her boyfriend, making Derek smile and kiss her cheek.

"So Ruthie how was work?" Peter asked, looking at his nephew sitting on the couch with Ruthie seated on his lap.

"It was good," she said, smiling when she remembered the lessons with her students. "I love getting to know the kids and the parents are all really nice."

"You like the owners of the ranch?" Lydia asked.

Ruthie said she liked them just fine, but everyone could hear the catch in her voice. You didn't have to be a werewolf to know that she wasn't being entirely honest.

"Baby what's wrong? Why don't you like them?" Derek asked tightening his hold on her and interlocking their hands on her lap.

"It's not that I don't like them," Ruthie started. "It's just that I think something weird is going on at the ranch."

"What do you mean weird," said Stiles, sitting on the other side of the couch with Lydia resting against his chest.

Feeling all eyes on her Ruthie started to explain the times she had been in the barn, how they had a loft that she was never allowed to go in, and the gunshot sound she heard while out with Ashley. She also told them about the weird sounds she heard coming from the room, groaning like someone was in pain. She realized as she was talking that Derek was getting more and more tense at what he was hearing.

"Anyone else feeling like we need to check this out," Scott asked the group at large. Everyone looked to Derek who still had his arms around Ruthie and not saying a word. Ruthie shifted slightly and lifted her hand up to cup Derek's cheek seeing his gaze focus on her.

"We're going to look into this," he said to the group feeling Ruthie tense and move to get up. Tightening his hold on her he felt her give in and fall back into him. Bracing for an argument that he knew would come, he wasn't surprised when Ruthie simply said no.

"What do you mean 'no'?" he asked her, looking down at her. "You said it yourself something weird was going on and we're going to check it out," he told her, anger creeping in to his voice.

"Derek I've only been there for two days. If these people wanted to hurt me or whatever you think they are after, they would have done it already. I've been alone with them already over the past two days and neither of them made any move to harm me. This could just be all in my head," she said looking around at everyone. "Maybe I'm reading too much into this," she finished thinking that it wouldn't be the first time and remembering when she got caught reading Matt's mail and thought he had ran off to get married. _That started total chaos_ she thought remembering how her family reacted only to find Matt had played a joke on her for always snooping through his things.

"Ruthie," he said glancing down at her, "I will look into this with or without your agreement," he said more to her than anyone else in the room. "This is my decision and I don't like the idea of you being in danger if we have a chance to stop it. Besides what if these people are behind the recent murders of our kind. That guy outside your apartment was a werewolf," he said looking at his uncle to see him nodding his head in agreement with his decision. "I can't let anyone hurt you," he added quietly, leaning his forehead against hers. "I won't."

Recalling the conversation from last night, Ruthie remembered Derek saying that the people that were doing this were extremely dangerous. He also said that since she was his mate, an Alpha's mate, that she could be in danger because of him. He was a Hale, a well-known and respected family of werewolves. He told her that hunters would try to get to her to hurt him. _He said he'd never let anything happen to me_ she thought, remembering how he promised her last night that he would die before letting anyone touch her. Rather to be safe than sorry, Ruthie grudgingly gave in to him. "Fine," she said. "You can see if there's anything worth looking into," she told everyone leaning back against Derek and resting her head against his shoulder. Feeling his hand on her back and the other cup her cheek and slide down to rest against her neck, Ruthie wanted nothing more than to go lie down in Derek's bed and sleep. She was tired and didn't want to think about the Jacobs anymore or what they could be hiding.

Feeling her body go limp against him, Derek knew Ruthie was tired after her first full day of work. _And this conversation didn't help_ he thought wryly. Not wanting to let her go to bed without eating he told the guys to go out and get some food for everyone. Scott, Stiles, Boyd, and Isaac quickly jumped up and went to Stiles' jeep to make a run for food. While they were gone the girls put on a movie and made some tea. Allison bringing a cup to Ruthie, smiled at Ruthie's tired expression and leaned down to run her fingers through her hair. Ruthie took the cup from her and smiled gratefully, loving that she was being taken care of right now. Derek smiled at Allison, silently thanking her for helping Ruthie relax. Nodding her head in return, Allison turned to go grab her own cup of tea waiting for the boys to get home with food. Ruthie sipped the tea, loving the chamomile flavor and knowing if the boys didn't get back soon she would be asleep quickly.

Thirty minutes later the boys came back in carrying bags of burgers, fries, and shakes from a diner in town. Handing them out, everyone sat and ate together on the couches watching the movie. After everyone finished eating Ruthie went to get up to help clean, but upon seeing what she was doing the boys quickly protested and took all the trash out of her hands telling her to sit and rest. Smiling at them she simply nodded, too tired to argue. Derek, knowing Ruthie was exhausted stood up and simply took her hand leading her upstairs to his room. Once in there he opened a drawer and took out a t-shirt for her to wear. Not caring that Derek was looking and knowing that he had basically seen her naked, Ruthie started taking her clothes off laying them on a chair in his room. Unzipping her jeans and sliding them down over her hips and trying to kick them off her legs, Derek chuckled lightly at her struggle. Walking over he had her sit on the bed and helped her pull the jeans off from around her ankles. Handing her his shirt Derek watched as she slowly slid it down across her body. Knowing that she was too tired Derek simply pulled the covers of his bed back and helped her get settled. Seeing that he wasn't making a move to get in Ruthie asked him to lay with her.

Kneeling by the bed he leaned in and kissed her lips gently, brushing some hair back from her face. Seeing her eyes close and hearing her heartbeat start to slow, Derek knew she was close to being asleep. "I'll be back in a few minutes baby," he whispered to her. "I'm just going to go downstairs for a few minutes okay," he told her.

"Come back to me," she said quietly already half asleep. She barely heard Derek whisper 'always' before passing out in his bed. Derek stayed with her for a few more minutes just watching her and making sure she wasn't going to wake up, but he knew she was so tired that she would be out until morning. Getting up from his spot next to the bed Derek leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against her forehead. He went out closing the door softly behind him and walked back downstairs. Seeing the rest of the pack sitting there waiting for him he knew they were worried about her.

"Is she asleep?" Isaac asked wanting to know that Ruthie was resting. Everyone saw how tired she was.

Derek nodded and looked around at everyone sitting in the living room and knew they were waiting for his instructions. Taking a seat in the chair he was sharing with Ruthie earlier, Derek put his head in his hands and sighed. _She's been at work for two days and we already suspect her bosses of hiding something_ he thought. _Something weird is going on though no doubt about it_. Saying to the group, "I want everyone making random visits to Ruthie at work. Checking in, taking a look around. Peter I want you specifically to get in contact with the Jacobs when you go there. Meet them, see how they act. Ask them about the loft, see if there's a change in heartbeat."

Everyone nodded and Peter asked how the group would check in on Ruthie during the week while they're supposed to be at school. "Everyone has at least one free period right?" Derek asked looking at them. A chorus of 'yeahs' was heard and Derek told them to go check on Ruthie during their free periods. After all of them sat up discussing the situation a little more Derek said goodnight to everyone and hurried upstairs to Ruthie.

Walking quietly into his room he closed the door to see Ruthie fast asleep in his bed. Smiling at the sight of the covers pushed down around her waist and his t-shirt bunched up showing some skin, Derek sighed and began stripping down to his boxers. Sliding into bed next to her, he growled low in his throat when she reached out for him in her sleep and he gently pulled her into his chest. Smiling as she nuzzled against him, he wrapped his arms around her holding her to him. Loving the feel of her safe in his arms Derek closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**What do you guys think? I wanted Derek to be sensitive to Ruthie but I also wanted him to take control like an Alpha would. Hope you guys like it so far! More to come! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter! As always, enjoy! :)**

Ch. 13

Ruthie woke the next morning and glanced at the alarm clock on Derek's nightstand. Seeing that it read 6:30am she smiled and curled back into Derek's embrace. Realizing that he was only in his boxers she felt her face grow hot and ducked her head against his chest feeling it rise and fall with his steady breathing. Moving back so she could look at him she rested her hands on his shoulders and looked at his sleepy grin and dark green eyes. Taking in his tousled hair she leaned down and kissed him feeling his hands glide down her back and grip her waist. Keeping the kiss soft and gentle Derek pulled back and looked in her eyes. "I love waking up to you," he said quietly.

Leaning her forehead against his she told him she loved waking up to him too. "I have to be at work by 10 today so that gives me some time to relax," she told him loving the smile that lit up his face.

"Mmm so you're mine for a few more hours?" he asked her huskily, running his hands down and gripping her ass.

Arching her body into him, she told him she was. "But not just for a few hours baby," she smiled seeing his green eyes darken. "Always, remember?"

"Mine," he said kissing her again. "Always mine," he whispered against her lips. Nodding her head she closed the space between them and ran her tongue against his bottom lip. Nipping lightly she pulled back and told him she wanted to make breakfast for everyone. Seeing him pout and give her sad eyes she laughed and kissed him once more before getting up to pull on a pair of his shorts. Feeling his eyes on her she walked over to the side of the bed, slowly running her hand up his leg. Loving the way his muscles tensed and relaxed under her hand she brought her hand down again before playfully hitting his foot.

"Come on Hale, get up," she told him jokingly. Seeing that he wasn't making an attempt at moving Ruthie leaned down over him, letting her hair fall in a curtain over the side of his face. "Baby please," she begged seeing his eyes soften. _He's slowly starting to crack_ she thought victoriously. He sat up and quickly grabbed her pulling her in for another kiss. Slowly moving her lips against his Ruthie sighed softly and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Only for you," he told her. "I am only leaving this bed right now because of you." Smiling at him cheekily he started kissing her neck, whispering in her ear, "Otherwise I'd have you under me right now moaning my name." Pulling back to see her glazed over expression he smiled darkly at her as he smelled her arousal. Running his nose from the base of her neck up to her ear, he smiled as he felt her grip tighten in his hair. Pulling her in close so she felt his hardness he grinned as she gasped and rubbed against him. "Mmm baby," he moaned helping her move against him harder. "Come on baby get back in bed with me," he pleaded, thrusting against her core and feeling her nails scratch his scalp.

"Baby," Ruthie sighed. "Please," she begged taking a step back from him, amazed at her own self control. Derek knew if he tried a little more he'd break her resolve and she'd be in bed with him. Instead he gave in to her. _Like I always will _he thought smiling. Stepping around her he went and grabbed some mesh shorts and a t-shirt and threw them on. Turning around he saw Ruthie still standing where he left her. Wrapping his arms around her from behind he leaned down and nipped at her neck. "We're finishing this later," he told her, turning her head and kissing her hard. Ruthie could only nod and taking her hand in his he started to lead her out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Walking in the kitchen Ruthie went to the fridge and pulled out some sausage and eggs while Derek started getting coffee ready and making pancakes. Once the coffee started brewing one by one members of the pack came out. "Morning," Ruthie said, scrambling the eggs a little more. "I hope scrambled eggs are okay," she said smiling as Stiles grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Nodding his head he mumbled 'yeah' and took a sip from his mug. Everyone else sat down and plates were passed around as Derek brought a huge plate of pancakes over and Ruthie passed around the eggs and sausage.

"Ruthie are you coming to our game tonight?" Scott asked, looking at her from across the table.

"I'd love to!" she said excitedly. "I've never seen a lacrosse game though so you guys," she said pointing at the girls, "will have to help me out."

The girls nodded and the boys all began to talk amongst themselves about the team they were playing against that night. Seeing everyone talking and laughing made Ruthie remember that she needed to call home and check in with everyone. _If someone would stop distracting me_ she thought smiling over at Derek. Once the teenagers were done eating they all went to get ready for the day ahead and were soon out the door and on the way to school. After they had left, Derek went upstairs to shower while Ruthie went and sat out on the porch with her second cup of coffee. Peter walked out to join her, smiling as she motioned for him to sit with her on the porch swing.

"So," he started after they had sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Are you really okay with the pack checking up on you?" Ruthie nodded and told him that she was fine with it. "I know my nephew can be stubborn, but rumor has it you can too," he said smiling mischievously at her. Ruthie laughed and told him that when she thought she was right she fought for it.

"I think Derek really believes something is wrong though and everyone else agreed, so I didn't argue it. I figured if everyone grew that concerned there has to be a reason for it," she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Look Ruthie, your pack now. And pack is family. We always look out for each other."

"I'm pack?" she asked surprised to hear him say it so nonchalantly.

"Sweetheart you're dating my nephew, your future mate, the alpha of the Beacon Hills pack," he stressed, chuckling at her expression. "Besides, you and me, we're family. Or going to be when you and Derek finally tie the knot," he said sending a smile in her direction. Seeing her about to protest, he held up his hand and continued on. "All you need to know is that the pack is life. It's family. Everyone in the pack looks out for each other and the bonds are much deeper than normal friendships. We sometimes fight with each other, but we always fight for each other," he told her, seeing her nod her head in understanding. "We're your family as much as Derek is your mate. And you, my sweet girl, have made it so my nephew smiles more often. I haven't seen him smile so much since our family was alive," he mused more to himself than to Ruthie.

"Derek told me," she said sadly. "It's awful what happened. The fact that you guys can accept Chris and Allison as part of your pack says a lot about you both."

"Chris and Allison are not Kate. She destroyed our family, not them. They fight along side us and help protect others of our kind. Allison and her father are as much family as the others." He looked out into the woods and they fell silent again.

After a few minutes Ruthie excused herself to go get her things together to leave. Getting up from the porch swing she turned back to Peter at the door and asked if he would be at the game tonight. "We have to cheer on our family after all," she said smiling at him. He replied that he would be there and help explain the game to her. Walking over he gave her a gentle hug and a soft kiss on the forehead before telling her to go get her stuff knowing she had to drive back to her apartment to get ready and change for work.

"You should keep clothes here," he told her as she was walking upstairs. "For the times you end up spending the night," he smirked at her and chuckled softly at the blush on her cheeks. She just laughed and nodded and continued up the stairs.

Walking into Derek's room she saw him throwing a shirt on and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. "He's right, you should keep clothes here," he said earning a smack on the arm.

"You act like I'm going to be spending the night a lot," she said smiling up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Leaning down to kiss her he smiled and said that he wasn't going to be able to sleep without her next to him from now on. Ruthie, laughing at the look he gave her, just nodded and kissed him lightly before saying she had to head back to her apartment. "I need to go get ready for work and head over to the ranch," she said feeling his grip on her waist tighten. Derek nodded and walked her out to her car.

"Peter will come visit you in a little while and Lydia and Stiles said they'll check in on you during their free period."

"Okay," she said. "Stay by your phone," she said while leaning up to kiss him through her car window. Meeting her halfway and kissing her softly he told her he would. Watching as she drove away he worried about her being at work with these people. He knew that until they figured out what was going on they couldn't do anything about the Jacobs. _The pack is family_ he thought smiling to himself as he recalled the conversation he heard between his uncle and Ruthie. _She's family_.

**Later**

Ruthie had just finished her first lesson of the morning with another new student. Walking back towards the barn with Penelope she put her back in her stall and brushed her down. Getting her fresh hay and water Ruthie turned to head back to the front desk to check her next appointment. Going to the computer she looked up as she heard someone coming towards her.

"Ruthie have you seen Dan?" Mrs. Jacobs asked her while carrying a saddle in her arms.

"I'm sorry I haven't," Ruthie told her watching as she went and put the saddle away. Seeing her turn around and wipe her hands on her jeans they both jumped as they heard a noise coming from the loft. _That was definitely a sound of pain_ Ruthie thought turning to gauge Mrs. Jacobs reaction.

"What was that?" came a voice behind them. Turning around Ruthie saw Peter standing there staring up at the loft. With his hands in his back pockets and a black leather jacket on, Ruthie noticed the resemblance between him and Derek. He looked over at her and caught her stare, nodding slightly and looking back at Mrs. Jacobs.

"Oh that's probably my husband moving stuff around again," she said tersely with a wave of her hand. Walking over to Peter she held out her hand and introduced herself. Peter shook her hand and was about to say something when everyone turned to look as Mr. Jacobs walked into the barn.

"Dan!" Mrs. Jacobs exclaimed. "I thought you were in the loft dear," she said shooting him a look and glancing up at the loft.

"No I was out breaking in the new horse," he said, everyone glancing up at the loft as another groan of pain sounded from above them.

Ruthie glanced quickly to Peter to see him already staring at her and he shook his head slightly so only she would notice. Ruthie knew what he was saying in that moment. _Shut up and go on like nothing is wrong _she thought. She went back to the computer and pretended to be busy with looking over her schedule. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs tense and try to come up with an excuse to pass off for the sound that came from the loft. Peter continued to talk and tried to make his way up the ladder but Mr. Jacobs stopped him.

"Sir please this is our home," Mr. Jacobs said quickly striding over to Peter who was starting to climb up the ladder only to be pulled down by Mr. Jacobs. Rushing up the ladder so Peter couldn't climb up again he went to go deal with the problem. Mrs. Jacobs turned to see Ashley and her mom walking up.

"Ruthie dear why don't you go take Ashley for her lesson," she said motioning towards the girl and her mother. "Just take Daisy out with you and when you guys come back in I'll have some lunch waiting for you two."

Ruthie nodded and started to walk out of the barn towards Ashley. Passing Peter on her way out she felt him grab her hand and squeeze gently before quickly letting go and keeping his eyes on her as she walked away with Daisy. She was nervous leaving him, she didn't want anything bad to happen. _Family_ she thought.

Walking over to greet Ashley and her mother, Ruthie quickly took the girl and led her down the path to the practice area. Making sure she was in her proper riding gear and her helmet was secure she let the girl start practicing her riding on Daisy and continued with her lesson for the next two hours. Putting Peter and the Jacobs out of her mind she focused all of her energy on Ashley and instructing her. Soon she forgot her problems and focused on her job. Smiling happily at Ashley when they were walking toward the barn to put Daisy away, she was surprised when Mrs. Jacobs walked over and pulled her aside and away from the girl. Ruthie tried to jerk her arm free in surprise at being grabbed, but felt Mrs. Jacobs grip tighten.

"Mrs. Jacobs what's the matter?" Ruthie asked concerned and nervous all at once. Looking back over at Ashley and worried about leaving her alone. She didn't feel any better when Mr. Jacobs came over to the girl and started leading her and Daisy into the barn.

"Who was that man earlier," she practically spit at Ruthie. "You knew him, who was he," she asked , the anger in her voice evident. "Why was he here?"

"Mrs. Jacobs I swear I don't know," Ruthie lied hoping she didn't break down. "I've never seen that man before," she said prating that she was convincing.

"But he looked like he knew you," she repeated. "I saw him look at you more than once," she insisted.

"Mrs. Jacobs I'm telling you I don't know that man I'm sorry," she said. "Did he cause trouble for you and Mr. Jacobs?"

Mrs. Jacobs visibly relaxed after hearing Ruthie's answer. "I'm sorry dear," she said, Ruthie picking up on the fake apology in her voice. "He tried to go up to the loft again and Dan had to forcibly remove him," she explained a bit of anger entering her voice. "Ruthie I'm sorry," she said again. "I've made lunch for you and Ashley, it's over on the table under the big tree," she said motioning behind Ruthie to see Ashley sitting at the table with Mr. Jacobs who was failing at distracting her as she kept looking over at Ruthie every once in awhile.

"Thank you," she said forcing a smile and making to walk over to Ashley, Mrs. Jacobs right behind her.

"Come on Dan," she said. "Let's let these girls eat and we'll go clean out the loft."

Watching the two of them walk away and back into the barn Ruthie was surprised when she saw Ashley throw herself at her and wrap her arms tightly around her waist. Ruthie looked down at the girl and wrapped her arms around her stroking her hair. "It's okay sweetheart," she told her trying to calm the girl. "Everything is fine, we just had a little disagreement," she said. After she had relaxed enough to sit they ate their lunch and talked and laughed until Ashley's mom showed up ready to take her home. Giving her a hug goodbye Ruthie watched as they got in the car and left. She went and got ready for her next lesson, getting the horse ready and going through the process of meeting the parents and her new student, Jake. She took the boy out and was happy that he was advanced enough to practice riding and so she saddled up as well and they went for a ride around the area. Getting back to the barn after their lesson she said goodbye to Jake and watched as they left Shadowbrook and saw Stiles and Lydia pull up. Walking over as they got out of the car she greeted them with a smile and hugged them both.

"Peter called and told us what happened," Stiles said by way of greeting after giving her a hug. "Are you okay," he asked concern for her showing in his voice.

"I'm fine," she reassured them both noticing Lydia looking at her worriedly. "Really," she said, "I'm okay."

They both nodded and walked with her back to the barn. Ruthie checked her schedule and saw that she didn't have anymore lessons for the day so she clocked out and went to grab her purse. "Are you guys done with school for the day," she asked looking at her phone and seeing it was 2pm.

"Yeah, this is our off period remember," Lydia said. "We don't have to stay on campus unless we want to so we can leave early."

Ruthie nodded and saw Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs as they were leaving the office. They were standing on the front porch of their house and watching Ruthie leaving with Stiles and Lydia. Ruthie felt a shudder go through her as she thought of earlier and was glad she had a weekend away from them. "Come on," she said and waved goodbye to the Jacobs as she went to her car. Following Stiles and Lydia back to the house she was sad to see that Derek's car was not in the driveway.

Walking in the house she said a quick hello to Peter and told him she was glad that he was okay. When she realized he wouldn't tell her what happened until the whole pack was home Ruthie decided he wouldn't be saying anything until after the lacrosse game tonight. Ruthie went upstairs to Derek's room, smiling when she saw some of her clothes sitting on his bed waiting for her. Looking at the clock she decided she had time for a nap before the game. She took off her boots, jeans and top and unhooked her bra putting all her clothes and the ones on his bed on the chair in his room. She walked over to his dresser and threw on one of his t-shirts smiling when she smelled him on it. Crawling under the covers she smelled Derek's cologne and wished that he was home with her. Snuggling in deeper she closed her eyes and relaxed, listening to the sounds of everyone slowly coming in and out of the house and wondering where Derek was. Slowly drifting in and out of sleep she looked over at the clock and saw that she had been in Derek's room for two hours. Tensing when she realized she wasn't alone, she relaxed as she felt Derek's presence in the room with her and smiled as she saw him lay down and pull her into him. Resting her head on his shoulder and feeling him pull her on top of him even more, she sighed as she rested comfortably with him.

"I missed you Ruthie," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead. "I hate being away from you. Although coming home and seeing you in my bed makes my day a little better."

She smiles into his chest and starts drawing the triskelion symbol on the side of his waist. Not hearing anyone moving around the house, Ruthie asks where everyone went.

"Everyone left to either go to practice or go grab some snacks for the game. We're meeting everyone there," he told her running his hands up and down her back under his t-shirt. "We don't have to leave for awhile though, the game doesn't start for another hour and a half."

Ruthie smiled and leaned up gently pressing her lips to his, loving when he deepened the kiss instantly and gripped her tighter in his arms. Sighing against his mouth as he gently bit her bottom lip Ruthie ran her hand through his hair and dug her nails in his shoulder. Feeling him grab the hem of her shirt she sat up slightly so he could take it off. Seeing his eyes glaze over as he saw that she was completely uncovered besides her lace panties, she gasped as she heard him growl and proceed to flip them over so she was under him.

Feeling a shiver go through her as he looked down at her, she watched fascinated and excited as his eyes changed from green to alpha red. Ruthie felt her entire body heat as he continued to look at her feeling herself grow wet as he brought his hand up to cup her breast smiling darkly as she arched into his hands. Feeling him start to kiss and suck her neck Ruthie brought her hands up to his shoulders and hated that he was in his t-shirt. Running her hands down his back Ruthie started to pull his shirt up and over his body chuckling when he got frustrated and pulled it off himself.

"Impatient?" she teased, gasping when he returned his mouth to her neck and bit down over his mark.

"Derek," she moaned feeling his hand return to her breast and start teasing her nipple, whimpering as he continued to suck hard on her neck.

Running his hand slowly down her body Derek calmed his wolf, letting his hand rest on her thigh. Feeling her tense he rubbed soothing circles up to her hip and back down, repeating the pattern until she relaxed in his arms again. Distracting her with his mouth and tongue Derek slowly slid his hand over the inside of her thigh grazing her panties and hearing her quick intake of breath. Moving his head back slightly he leaned his forehead against hers and looked in her eyes. Watching her carefully he gently moved his hand until he was cupping her through her panties. Ruthie sighed feeling him start to move his hand over her and pulled him to her lips again.

"Mmm baby," she whimpered feeling him start to apply more pressure on her and pinching her clit through her panties. Feeling her practically shoot up off the bed he chuckled softly and held her down while running his tongue in slow circles on her neck.

"Do you like this baby?" he asked her, his hand starting to rub her faster. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she choked out feeling his hand start to slow his movements. "Baby please," she begged him moving her hips and trying to get more friction. Whimpering when his hand stops and cups her she bucks her hips against his hand seeking anything she can from him.

"Please what baby?" he asks knowing that he's driving her crazy and loving every pleaded beg that falls from her lips. Slowly running his finger over her panties he smirks down at her, loving how her body shudders and her eyes are closed tight. "Look at me Ruthie," he commands in a hard voice. _His alpha voice_ she thinks before losing her train of thought from his finger slipping under her panties. "Fuck baby," he moans feeling how wet she is for him. Biting her neck he moans as her hands run up his back only to feel her nails scratch him on the way down. Feeling him grind his hips into her Ruthie struggles to bring air into her lungs, feeling the friction caused by him and his jeans.

"Derek please," she tries again, embarrassed to ask him what he knows she wants. Derek slowly moves his finger up and down her slit moving up to apply pressure on her clit. Loving the feeling of Ruthie's nails scraping against his scalp Derek molds his mouth to hers and gently eases his finger inside her.

"Fuck Ruthie," he whispers harshly against her lips. Feeling her body relax as she adjusts, he starts to move his finger in and out of her at a steady pace. Hearing her whimper and seeing her move her head from side to side on the bed Derek knows it won't take long for her to climax. "Not yet baby," he tells her. "Don't come until I tell you."

Trying to get air into her lungs Ruthie nods her head not even sure if she can control her response to him. "Derek," she whines knowing she's on the edge. Gasping into his mouth as he slips a second finger inside her and stretches her more Ruthie grasps his shoulder and holds on to his head with her other hand. Knowing she won't be able to hold on any longer Derek tells her to let go. Ruthie screams as her orgasm shoots through her, feeling Derek bite his mark and continue to move his fingers inside her bringing her down from her high. Laying back on the bed Ruthie feels boneless. _Amazing_ she thinks. _I've never felt like this_. Looking up into Derek's red eyes she reaches her hand up to cup his cheek and pull him down to her lips. Seeing him pause as he brings his hand up and licks his fingers clean of her Ruthie moans softly as she tastes herself on his lips. Feeling his arousal press against her Ruthie whimpers as her body is still sensitive from his touch. Reaching down she slips her hand inside his shorts and slowly cups him through his boxers feeling him press into her small hand.

"Ruthie you don't have to do this baby," he tells her gently, even though his wolf still wants to play. Going to grab her hand he stops as he feels her hand reach into his boxers and wrap around him. "Fuck," he grits through clenched teeth. Ruthie watches his face as she starts moving her hand up and down his shaft, squeezing when she reaches the base and circling her thumb over his head. "Baby," he pants thrusting against her and reaching down to help her stroke him faster. After a few strokes together he lets go and returns his hand to the bed holding himself up as he moves with her hand. Feeling wetness around his head Ruthie rubs her thumb over it and brings her hand up to her mouth locking eyes with Derek as she does. Seeing his red eyes staring at her hungrily she places her thumb in her mouth and sucks on it moaning at the taste of him. _She has no idea how sexy she is_ he muses. He moves his head to the crook of her neck begging her not to stop. Returning her hand to him she starts stroking him faster and harder, knowing he needs his release. "Don't come yet," she whispers hotly in his ear making him grin in satisfaction that she's playing with him now.

"Not until you say so right baby," he breathes against her neck placing hot open mouthed kisses down her collarbone and back up to her ear.

"Mhmm," she moans feeling him start to crumble and knowing he's close.

"Baby fuck I can't," he says feeling his control slipping. "Ruthie please," he begs her, groaning in satisfaction as she tells him to come. Feeling his orgasm hit he's brought back down from his high, feeling Ruthie still stroking him and kissing and sucking his neck. When he's calmed down he gently removes her hand seeing her bring it back up to her mouth and start cleaning up the mess with her tongue.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asks her, amazement clear in his tone. Ruthie smiles and kisses him.

"Probably the same thing you do to me," she says biting his lip gently and pulling back.

Derek nods and nuzzles into her neck hearing her heartbeat steadying and her chest rising and falling gently under him. Glancing at the clock he realizes they have a little over half an hour before they need to be at the game. "Come on baby, we need to get cleaned up and head over to the school," he tells her seeing her shake her head and feeling her pull him closer. "Baby come on," he laughs trying to coax her out of bed.

"No I want to just stay right here like this," she pouts with a smile. "Please," she begs sticking out her bottom lip for effect. Derek leans down and nips it running his tongue along it soothingly as she sighs into his mouth.

"Ruthie get out of bed," he says and then proceeds to start tickling her. Laughing and squirming around under him she finally jumps up and out of the bed. Derek just stares at her looking her up and down and loving that she's only in her lace panties. "I change my mind, get back in bed," he tells her seriously. Ruthie laughs and steps closer to him. Leaning down she meets his lips lightly and reminds him that they have a game to go to. Dancing away from him when he tries to grab her Ruthie runs into the bathroom to wash her body and fix her make up. Coming back out in a towel fifteen minutes later she finds Derek still in bed.

"Come on, get up," she says. "We can't be late." He just looks at her and she smiles at him. He slowly gets out of bed and walks over to her, laying a kiss on her forehead before he proceeds into the bathroom to get ready.

**I'm curious to know what you guys thought of this chapter, especially the Ruthie/Peter relationship that's slowly forming. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter, finally! Sorry about the long wait, October was a crazy month for my family. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! :)**

Ch. 14

Getting in Derek's car to head to the game Ruthie takes out her cell phone wanting to check in with her family. Putting the phone on speaker, she calls the house and listens to her mom's excitement at hearing from her. Trying to answer all the questions being thrown at her Ruthie just rolls her eyes at Derek, knowing that he knows how her mom can be. "Mom, stop," Ruthie says laughing at her mother's fast talking. Looking over at Derek and seeing him shake his head, she leans over and kisses his cheek as he grabs her hand and holds it. "Everything is fine and things are great! I love my job and the apartment is nice and you'll never guess who I ran into," she says, holding her breath and knowing she needed her family to know she ran into 'Martin' again.

"Who dear," Mrs. Camden asks.

"Hi Mrs. Camden," Derek says, giving Ruthie's hand a gentle squeeze.

There's a stretch of silence over the line and then 'Martin' is shouted through the line in happiness. "Oh sweetheart how are you? I didn't know you were down in Beacon Hills," she says excitedly. "You have a lot of explaining to do you know that," she continued.

"Yes ma'am," Derek says, smiling at Ruthie. "I was thinking Ruthie and I could come visit in a few weeks and I can catch up with everyone."

"That would be great!" she exclaims. "Oh Martin you have to come, everyone will be so excited to see you! We've all missed you so much," she sighs through the phone, and both could tell she was getting teary-eyed by the sound of her voice. "Promise you guys will come visit soon," she begs.

Both agreed and continued to talk while they drove to the high school. Derek, knowing he couldn't tell her his story over the phone, kept the conversation mostly about the Camden family, only talking about the renovations on the house and glossing over his uncle Peter. Pulling into a parking space, Derek and Ruthie said goodbye with the promise of calling again soon. Hanging up Ruthie looked over at Derek and started laughing.

"What?" he asked smiling at her.

"It's just, she still thinks your name is Martin," she said still laughing. "My whole family does."

"They'll find out the truth about me eventually. Well not the werewolf part, but the other stuff I'll tell them. About my family and the fire," he said quietly.

Ruthie's mood sobered instantly. "Hey," she said seeing him go quiet and become serious. Knowing he was worried that her family wouldn't accept him anymore Ruthie wanted to get that notion out of his head right away. "Baby, my family loves you. They always have. Nothing you say can change that," she said trying to reassure him and smiling at him when he looked over at her. "Okay?"

"Okay," he said, giving her hand a squeeze and smiling slightly at her.

Getting out of the car, Derek came around and met Ruthie at her door. Wrapping his arm around her waist he led her towards the field, locking his car as they walked away. "So, are you ready for your first lacrosse game?" he asked her as they walked towards the bleachers where the pack was sitting.

"Sure," she said. "I hope we win."

Derek chuckled and agreed with her. Getting to the pack in the bleachers was difficult with the full crowd but they managed. When they finally got to the others Derek sat next to Peter and Ruthie sat in between his legs on the bench below him with the girls. Feeling Derek's hands brushing her hair back from her shoulders, she smiled and leaned back, meeting his lips for a quick kiss.

"Enough of that you guys, the game's about to start," Erica chastised. "And my man looks sexy!" she yelled the last part and grinned when Boyd turned and waved at her before running on to the field. Laughing at Erica's antics everyone got situated to watch the game. Ruthie picked up on the game quickly and only asked Peter a few questions when a certain call was made or why a specific play was used in the game. She was happy to see the boys play and hear everyone in the bleachers cheering them on. Thinking about it reminded her of her family cheering on Mary at all of her basketball games. _My family would love this _she thought. Catching Peter looking at her with a knowing smirk, she smiled when he leaned down and whispered 'family' in her ear and grinned even more as Derek gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Watching as the final play was made, Ruthie jumped up with all the girls as the Beacon Hills team won the game. Seeing all the players get rushed on the field by the crowd, the girls joined in and ran for their pack members. Seeing Erica jump on Boyd and Allison and Lydia do the same with Scott and Stiles, Ruthie ran for Isaac and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you came," he said when they pulled back. "What did you think about your first game?"

"It was awesome, you guys were awesome," she said excitedly over the roar of the crowd. "Congratulations on winning!"

Isaac smiled and threw his arm around her as they all made their way over to Derek and Peter. Getting high fives and a round of 'great game' the boys all went to shower and change while everyone else waited in the parking lot by the cars. Seeing the parking lot slowly empty, the pack stood still in the silence waiting for their other members. Ruthie, leaning against Derek, jumped in his arms as a shrill scream pierced the night. Feeling his arms tighten around her briefly Ruthie flinched hearing his hard alpha tone giving directions and knew something wasn't right. Hearing Derek split everyone up into search parties Ruthie felt him grab her hand and pull her close as he started to lead her away. Walking towards the far side of the school with Derek and Peter close to her side Ruthie shivered in fear as she remembered the shrieking scream she had heard only moments before. _I hope the others are okay_, she thought, thinking of Scott, Allison, Stiles and Lydia who went back towards the field and Boyd, Erica and Isaac who went around the other side of the school. Rounding a corner Derek suddenly stops in front of her making her run into him and Peter stop right behind her. She can tell both of them are tense and sees Derek look back at Peter. Peter sniffs the air for a minute and a grim look passes over his face. Catching Derek's eyes on him, he nods his head and frowns as Derek mutters a curse.

"What?" she asks, seeing the look that passed between them.

"Ruthie you need to stay here with Peter while I go check this out," he tells her, not wanting to inform her yet of what happened.

"No Derek I'm staying with you," she says, feeling a stab of pain and fear go through her at the thought of being away from him right now.

"Baby I'll be fine," he says softly. "I'll be right back." Kissing her cheek he starts jogging away from them and Peter has to physically hold Ruthie back from following him.

Starting to get frustrated and not being able to yell since Peter covered her mouth, Ruthie panics even more, feeling her fear intensify. Kicking her legs out and trying to break his grip Ruthie calms when she sees the others coming towards them. Seeing Scott, Stiles, and Erica make their way to follow Derek, the others stay with Ruthie and Peter to keep watch. Isaac goes over to Ruthie, who is now slumped against Peter's chest, and takes one of her hands in his.

"He's fine Ruthie," he says trying to reassure her. "The others are with him and he's safe. They're just on the other side of the building trying to figure some stuff out." Seeing Ruthie smile slightly in acknowledgement at his words, he drops her hand and steps back as Peter smiles slightly and nods at him over her head. Peter pulls Ruthie tighter against him, knowing she must be hating the mating bond right now. Rubbing her back gently he smiles as he feels her relax slightly. Leaning down he whispers that there's no danger, that Derek and the others are just checking the scene now that the perimeter is secure. Feeling Ruthie turn into his chest, Peter strokes her hair and keeps one arm securely around her waist. A few minutes later Derek and the others come back to join them and Derek smiles in thanks to Peter seeing Ruthie holding on to him tightly.

"We need to get home," he says, voice full of authority. "Now."

Motioning to Ruthie, he takes her hand as she walks over to him and starts to lead her back to the parking lot. Sensing her tension Derek squeezes her hand gently and smiles at her as she slides into his car. Walking to the driver's side Derek sees the others all getting into cars and driving out of the parking lot towards the house. Looking over at Ruthie as he starts the car, he sees that she is quiet and lost in thought. Reaching over he takes her hand out of her lap and laces his fingers with hers, bringing their joined hands up to kiss her knuckles.

"What happened Derek?" Ruthie asks him as he starts to drive toward the house.

"We'll talk about it at home," he tells her, tracing his triskelion symbol on her hand.

Ruthie just nods, knowing that now isn't the time to push him.

Sitting quietly in the car and holding onto his hand, Ruthie can only imagine what he is going to tell everyone at the house. _Someone is dead_ she thought. _Someone's life ended tonight_. Pulling into the drive Ruthie lets go of his hand to get out of the car. Closing her door she is pushed back against it with her lips fused to Derek's. Feeling his anxiety and fear Ruthie lets him control the kiss and runs her hands through his hair to soothe his nerves. The kiss becomes gentle and slow and Ruthie knows Derek is coming back to himself. Slowly breaking away she leans her forehead against his and looks into his glowing red eyes.

"Baby, it's okay. We're all okay," she whispers quietly in the cold night air. Scraping her nails against the back of his neck gently she sees his eyes close and hears him sigh.

"I'm sorry for leaving you earlier, but I didn't want you to see that," he tells her looking back at her eyes to see her worry for him shining through.

"Someone died," she says more than asks him. Seeing his gaze break from her and look to the ground, she knows she's right. Feeling him gently put her back on the ground, Ruthie grabs his hand and starts to walk to the house. Feeling his grip on her hand tighten Ruthie squeezes back gently letting him know that she's here. Walking into the living room they see everyone sitting around on the couches waiting for them. _Waiting for Derek_ she thinks. Looking up at the man beside her as well, she notices how tired he looks.

"The man that died tonight was a werewolf. An omega. And Peter recognized the scent." At this he turns to look at Ruthie. Ruthie looks around the room and notices everyone looking at her as well. Looking back at Derek she feels herself grow dizzy at his next words. "Peter recognized the scent from the barn at the Jacobs farm. The man was tortured there and killed in the loft. Peter also smelled the scent of Mr. Jacobs on him."

Ruthie didn't hear anything, just the complete ringing silence that followed Derek's statement.

**We knew there was something off about the Jacobs. Again, sorry about the long wait! Next chapter up soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :) **

Ch. 15

Silence. No one said anything and Ruthie could still feel all eyes on her. "We're sure?" Ruthie asked quietly, knowing he would hear her. Derek nodded, his eyes never leaving her face.

"So what now?" she asked him, wondering how she was going to act normal at work knowing what she knew.

"We continue to track them and bring them down at all costs," he said, looking around the room at everyone. "We need to put a stop to them before they kill anyone else."

Looking around the room, Ruthie's eyes land on all the people she's come to know and care about nodding along with their alpha's words. _They're talking about killing people_ she thinks. _How can I stand here and be okay with this? Killing is wrong_. Feeling Derek's eyes on her, she looks up and meets his gaze. Seeing his curiosity and worry etched in his features Ruthie simply shakes her head slightly letting him know they'll talk about it later. Derek frowns, but nods his head in response. They all continue to sit around the living room, Ruthie listening as the pack discusses ways to take out the Jacobs for good and put an end to their vicious murders.

**Later**

Walking into her apartment, Ruthie huffs as she throws her keys on the side table and toes off her shoes. Hearing the door close she turns to see Derek leaning against the door, quietly staring at her. She turns around and walks into her kitchen, filling up her kettle to boil water for tea. The whole car ride over had been one big argument between the two of them. Ruthie hated how calmly Derek and the rest of the pack could talk about killing. _As if taking someone's life is a normal everyday occurrence_ she thought sarcastically. _They can't play God with people's lives_. Slamming the kettle down on her stove she finally breaks her silence and tries again to reason with Derek.

"We don't have to kill them. We can call the police, let them deal with it."

"Ruthie this isn't some normal situation where we can call the local police department. Sergeant Michaels can't help us out of this, we barely have Sheriff Stilinski on board," he said, frustrated that this was the way their night was going. He thought back on all the times Sergeant Michaels had helped the family, and him, back in Glen Oak. _They definitely have never dealt with a case like this_ he smirked.

"I just don't understand why we can't think of another way," she argued turning to her cupboard and grabbing two mugs for the tea. Derek smiled slightly, seeing that she still cared for him even when she was fuming mad.

"I told you before, the only thing that matters is keeping my family safe. Keeping you safe," he stressed trying to get her to understand his reasoning. "We have to stop them. Ruthie they've killed before, they could kill one of us. If we have the chance to stop it don't you think we should?"

"Derek it's not up to us who lives and dies. You can't screw with people's lives like that. You're not God!" she yelled at him throwing her hands in the air out of aggravation. "There's a reason people are judged by a jury of their peers and get their day in court."

"Dammit Ruthie this isn't some court case that is going to show normal evidence. You realize that right? We're talking about people who kill werewolves, who hunt other people for being born a certain way. There is no way any judge in the world will ever believe this case if it was presented to them. This isn't a real world problem, it's a supernatural problem. It's a different world, a different way of doing things."

"It's killing Derek, it's the taking of someone else's life," she shouted.

"To protect my own and everyone else I love," he shouted right back at her. "Don't you get it," he said coming closer to her and hating that she stepped back from him. He watched as she backed herself against the wall, eyes still locked on his, showing no fear. _She probably didn't even realize she was moving herself into a corner_ he thought. Putting his hands on her waist and leaning his forehead against hers, he sighed tiredly. "Baby please understand. If we don't stop them they could kill someone else. They could kill one of us," he said quietly. "Pack is family. I'd die for any of them before I let them get hurt. What if they come after you?" he asked her, hating the way her body immediately tensed in his arms. "What if they hurt you? Baby I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and I didn't stop it," he said. Ruthie's eyes teared up, hating how broken he sounded at the thought of something happening to her. "Ruthie I wouldn't survive it if you were taken away from me."

Ruthie smiled a small smile and leaned up and kissed him softly. Feeling a tear slide down her cheek she sighed and leaned into Derek's touch as he cupped her cheek to wipe it away. "Baby I'm not going anywhere," she said quietly.

Derek smiled. "Your right, your not. I'd have to let you go and I'm not doing that again."

Both their minds flashed back to their time spent apart and Ruthie felt her eyes tear up even more. Hearing Derek whine, Ruthie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Feeling him rest his head on top of hers Ruthie sighed sadly, knowing that those years apart would always haunt them.

Ruthie moved to pull away and went to turn the stove off and pour the tea. After pouring the boiling water in to let the tea bags soak, she turned to grab the milk from the fridge but was stopped by Derek. Looking up into his eyes questioningly, she made to pull away when he gently took both her wrists in his hands and pulled her body flush against his.

"Ruthie," he said in a low deep voice that sent her heart beating faster. She saw Derek's lips tilt up and knew he heard her change in heartbeat. Ruthie couldn't deny that she loved hearing the way he said her name. "Ruthie, I want you to know how sorry I am. For how I left things between us. For how I hurt you. I shouldn't have lied..."

"Derek stop," Ruthie said to him before he could continue. She knew he was going to bring up how they left things in Glen Oak. While they had talked about it before, they didn't go into much detail and Ruthie was fine leaving it swept under the rug. She hated how her stomach turned into knots whenever this subject was approached. Derek let go of one of her wrists and ran his hand up her arm and then trailed it slowly down her back until he gripped her waist.

"Derek you weren't wrong keeping your secret from me or from anyone in my family. It's your life and you shouldn't have to share everything," she said, thinking how her family always knew everything about each other. She was going to continue when she felt Derek's hand on her wrist move to cup her face. Leaning his forehead against hers he looked into her eyes wondering how in the hell he ever could have let this girl go. She said she had felt the mating pull back then. He felt sick that her in pain over him could make him happy. He couldn't deny that he was glad to know that he wasn't the only one who felt that ache deep inside, like his heart was missing from his body. He felt the way her chest rose and fell against his, saw how her lips parted and her eyes widened when he started rubbing little circles on her lower stomach over the top of her jeans where his hand gripped her waist. Everything inside him was screaming at him to mark her, to make her his. Unlike back in Glen Oak, where he had her whole family around and was never left alone with her, here in Beacon Hills they rarely had any interruptions.

Ruthie sighed in contentment as she enjoyed the feelings Derek was evoking in her. She had never understood the strong attraction she had felt to him all those years ago. She just knew that it would always be him. The few guys she had dated in the years since they'd last seen each other knew that her heart was taken after a few weeks of dating. She never let anyone in the way she had let Derek in. And after he left she felt physically in pain. As if someone had stabbed her and left her to suffer. "Derek" she said softly leaning into his touch, knowing that if they were talking about this they were getting everything out. Ruthie never wanted to talk about this again. "I'm sorry for what I said that night and for how I acted." She looked deep into his eyes making sure he knew she meant every next word. "I told you before there wasn't a day that went by that I wasn't thinking of you," she told him quietly. "I meant it."

Derek's smile was one that the pack would say they had never seen before Ruthie came back into his life. But Ruthie had, every time he looked at her. Leaning down slowly he gently kissed her, feeling the kiss quickly turn to one of passion. Bringing one of her hands up to the back of his neck and the other to his chest she put every horrible emotional day without him there for the past five years into that kiss.

Sliding his tongue against her bottom lip he tasted her strawberry lipgloss and moaned at the taste. _Mine_ his wolf claimed. Moving both his hands to the back of her thighs he picked her up and smiled at her startled expression while slowly walking backwards until her back gently hit the wall. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she grabbed his head and pulled him back to her, kissing him like she would die if she didn't. "Derek," she moaned as she felt his mouth trail along her neck and collarbone, sucking and biting at every inch of her skin he put his mouth on. She felt him thrust against her feeling him through his jeans and loved that she could do this to him.

Derek loved hearing her say his name like that. _All breathy and sexy as hell_ he thought, while slowly thrusting his now very present erection into her again and sucking hard on her neck intending to leave a mark. Moving one of his hands to her face and locking it in her long brown hair, he pulled gently so her head tilted back and he moved his head to crash his lips on hers. Moaning into her mouth as she started to bite and suck on his lower lip he forced himself to pull away from her. Smiling to himself as she made a sound of protest, he still wouldn't let her down from her spot against the wall. He leaned his forehead against hers, loving the way her chest rose and fell heavily, the way her lips were swollen and red from his, and the way her eyes were glazed over looking at him. When she finally registered what happened her eyes lit up with warmth. "God I missed that look," he said, looking in her eyes. "I've missed seeing you look at me like I'm worthy. The only time I saw your eyes were in my dreams and they always looked at me with hatred. I couldn't bare it. I barely slept in the time we were apart," he told her sadly hiding his head in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders and pulled his face back until she could look at him. She slowly smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He brought his hand up to her face and sighed happily as she leaned into his touch.

"It's a good thing we're back together then, isn't it boyfriend," she joked, turning her head to kiss his palm. "Now can we move past our past?" she asked him, pouting. Seeing him nod and smile at her she pressed her lips against his softly and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms.

"Promise me you'll let me handle this," he said thinking back on their problem. "Please Ruthie, they're dangerous people. I'm not asking you to agree with the plan or even with me, but I need you to let me and the rest of the pack deal with this."

Ruthie thought back on their plan and even though she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of her new family killing people, she couldn't deny that she knew Derek and the others were right. If they didn't put a stop to this more people will die. And a normal courtroom would never understand the seriousness of this case. _We'd all be laughed out of court or locked up in a mental hospital_. Ruthie sighed, her heart heavy with the decision. "Okay, I won't get involved," she told him, seeing him smile slightly. Feeling him let her down gently, Ruthie put her feet firmly on the floor.

"Thank you," he whispered kissing her forehead and rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles over her hands. As he went to walk away and get the tea she grabbed him and brought his head back down to kiss him.

"Promise me that you and the rest of the pack will be safe during this plan," she said staring into his eyes.

"I promise, we'll all be fine," he told her, hoping she didn't hear his tone and how nervous he was. "We're all going to make it out of this. And when we do, we're taking a trip back to Glen Oak," he said, smiling as he saw how her eyes lit up and she jumped up and down.

"Good," she said. "I think it's time the pack got to know the crazy Camden family."

Derek simply nodded, thinking crazy was right. _Never a dull moment with that family_ he thought. _But that's how it is and I loved every second I spent there with them_. Derek turned and went to the couch where Ruthie was just getting settled with her mug of tea and a blanket. Scooting over so Derek could get under the blanket as well, Ruthie sighed in contentment as she leaned back against Derek and felt him relax.

_We are never going to end a day arguing with each other _she thought stubbornly, hating that that was how their night almost turned out. As they both relaxed and unwound from the day Ruthie said a silent prayer asking God to watch over her family. Both families.

**Hope you guys are still enjoying this. What did you think of this chapter? :)**


End file.
